Retorno
by Klavier
Summary: Cada acción tiene su repercusión, cada cambio un destino ¿Quién garantiza que lo que tienes hoy lo tendrás mañana? Faberry
1. Prólogo

Domingo 26 de Abril de 2020

Rachel Berry miraba intermitente y nerviosamente el reloj de la pared a la vez que se afanaba en terminar de recoger todos los libros, los apuntes y notas que tenía esparcidos por toda la mesa.

A pesar de ser domingo y por lo tanto día de descanso esa mañana la morena se había levantado muy temprano antes incluso de que se asomara el sol por el horizonte para ir a la universidad pues durante toda la semana su trabajo, el verdadero trabajo con el que se ganaba la vida le había impedido acercarse al lugar y poder seguir con el proyecto que tenía a medias con Santana, la cual obviamente no se encontraba junto a ella, pues la latina jamás de los jamases se levantaba un domingo antes de las doce de la mañana. Pero eso a Rachel poco le importaba, ella había tenido una idea, un click, una visión un momento de lucidez que no podía dejar pasar y por eso decidió ese domingo y ese día tan especial acudir hasta UCLA y hacer uso de todas las instalaciones que tenía a su entera disposición gracias a la beca que año y medio atrás ganó junto a su amiga Santana López y que por cierto estaba a punto de expirar.

Si hubiera sido un domingo cualquiera no le hubiera importado mucho estar hasta las tres o cuatro de la tarde trabajando sin cesar, pues el proyecto, la investigación o cómo queráis llamarlo bien lo merecía, pero el caso es que no era un día normal, era 30 de Abril y su chica Quinn Fabray cumplía años y Rachel quería estar presente en la casa que ambas compartían para cuando ella despertara.

Con prisas y mala letra, pues la hora la acechaba, Rachel documentaba esa teoría a la cual le había estado dando vueltas y más vueltas durante gran parte de la semana y se aseguraba así que cuando quisiera hacer las pruebas y poner esa teoría en práctica no se le escapara ni olvidara ni una sola coma ni un solo paso. Rachel tenía total convicción y se agarraba de manera férrea a esa intuición. Esa teoría tenía que ser la buena, la acertada.

"_Mierda las ocho…Vamos Berry espabila_" mascullaba para sí misma mientras pisaba casi hasta el fondo el acelerador de su viejo Ford a la vez que seguía pensando y divagando sobre su idea….Una idea perfecta o mejor dicho casi perfecta si no fuera porque tenía una pequeña duda, una fisura que sólo López era capaz de decirle siendo ella la experta en la materia pero como eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana le daba apuro por no decir miedo atroz llamarla pues conocía bien a Santana y precisamente el buen despertar no era una de sus virtudes….Claro que la paciencia tampoco era una virtud de Rachel con lo cual finalmente decidió llamarla por teléfono con el manos libres y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

-¿Di….ga? –Contestó la latina medio dormida con los ojos totalmente cerrados.

-Santana soy Rachel –Se identificó la morena mordiéndose los labios fruto de los pequeños nervios.

-¿Mmmm?¿Rachel…¿Qué Rachel? –Preguntó desorientada.

-Santana escúchame tengo una duda, necesito saber si…

-¡Desde luego que si! -Le cortó la latina con malhumor al darse cuenta de que Rachel se trataba.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la morena extrañada pues no había formulado aún su pregunta.

-¡Qué si Berry! ¡Qué eres tonta de remate! ¿Es eso lo que tenías que preguntarme? ¿Pero tú tienes idea de la hora que es enana? –Le contestó cortante, y sí, acababa de despertar al Tiranosaurus rex que Santana llevaba dentro desde que nació.

Rachel no pudo esconder una sonrisa al oírla pero ignoró el comentario pues era una respuesta que preveía.

-Bien veo que ya estás despierta si….Oye escúchame con atención que tengo que hacerte una pregunta ¿Una parti…

-Te odio medio metro..Te odio te odio y te odio –Refunfuñó Santana cortándola de nuevo.

- Si yo también te quiero, oye calla y escucha ¿Una partícula puntual que se mueve a través del espacio-tiempo seguirá una línea geodésica si son la generalización de las curvas de mínima longitud en un espacio curvado? –Preguntó de carrerilla.

Santana abrió los ojos como platos nada más la escuchó.

-Pero tú es que flipas sola ¿Verdad Rachel? –Preguntó incrédula - Joder son las ocho de la mañana no puedo pensar en estas cosas ahora…!No sé ni dónde tengo el pié izquierdo Berry! –Contestó.

-¡Santana déjate de cuentos y respóndeme por favor! ¿La seguirá? ¿Sí o No? Es importante …-Dejó caer mientras esperaba parada en un semáforo a que éste se pusiera en verde.

-Me cago en la madre que te parió –Susurró a regañadientes -A ver…Vuelve a formularme la pregunta –Le gruñó de mala gana y una vez Rachel se la repitió le contestó a los pocos segundos de haber pensado –Si la seguirá Rachel siempre y cuando se calcule a partir de las derivadas del tensor métrico _g_ y del tensor inverso del tensor métrico _h_ aunque creo que lo mejor es hacer la ecuación con los símbolos de Christoffel ¿Satisfecha Berry? ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo? –Le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

Rachel en silencio sonrió abiertamente para sí misma pues era la respuesta que esperaba…."Símbolos de Christoffel" era lo que necesitaba oír. Ella lo había intuido pero Rachel debía asegurarse pues tenía bien asumido que aquí la entendida en Física era ella, era Santana.

-¡Te adoro San! –Agradeció con la voz entusiasmada.

-Todas lo hacen….Venga que te den…!Adiós! –Le dijo con claras intenciones de colgar y seguir durmiendo.

-¡Santana espera! –La llamó mientras arrancaba de nuevo el auto camino a su casa.

-¿Quéeeeeeeee? ¡Joder enana me estás tocando la moral por no decir otra ordinariez! –Le recriminó.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Quinn…¿Tú…Tú y Britt vendréis a casa luego verdad? A tomar un café y un trozo de tarta...

-¿Crees que lo he olvidado Rachel? Por supuesto que iremos claro que sí, cuenta con nosotras –Contestó siendo esta última frase la más dulce de toda la conversación.

-De acuerdo San…Nos vemos luego pues –Contestó y mató la conversación tras escuchar el tun tun de la línea colgada por parte de la latina.

Rachel no dudó un instante en pasar por una floristería antes de llegar a su hogar. Le compró a Quinn un gran ramo de flores y cuando llegó a su casa con cierto sigilo entró en la habitación que amabas compartían….Abrió un poco las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz solar de ese maravilloso domingo del mes de Abril y se sentó al filo de la cama dónde Quinn dormía plácidamente.

-Buenos días princesa…-Le susurró a su chica cerca del oído regalando al tiempo una maravillosa sonrisa.

Quinn se desperezó poco a poco, con cierta dificultad abrió sus ojos y la sonrisa de Rachel se vio reflejada en el color avellana de los mismos.

-Buenos días Rachel…-Contestó con un hilo de voz y media sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi vida –Le dijo a la vez que le daba un beso en los labios y le enseñaba el ramo.

Quinn al verlo pasó de la media sonrisa a la sonrisa completa y sus ojos en cierto modo se enternecieron.

-Es precioso Rachel ¡Gracias! –Le agradeció con énfasis mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y aspiraba el ramo con profundidad para olerlo.

-¡Tú lo eres Quinn! ¡Tú eres la preciosa de esta casa! –Le contestó enseguida dándole otro beso –Espera cielo que voy a traer un jarrón con agua para ponerlas –Informó levantándose de la orilla de la cama y hiendo a por ello.

-¿Te…Te has levantado pronto sólo para ir a comprar las flores? –Le gritó Quinn en alto para que la escuchara mientras oía de fondo como la morena trasteaba puertas de armarios en busca de un jarrón.

-¡No cariño! Que va….He estado en la universidad un rato –Contestó también a voces mientras ya se acercaba de nuevo a la habitación y bajaba los decibelios –Ya sabes esta semana con tanto trabajo que he tenido no había podido acercarme ningún día y bueno tengo una cosa en la cabeza y el tiempo apremia pues en cuatro meses se termina nuestro plazo y bye bye Uni –Le explicó sentándose de nuevo en el filo de la cama y colocando las flores en el jarrón mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Pero Rachel cielo apenas son las nueve habrás estado allí muy poco rato ¿No? –Cuestionó la rubia una vez había mirado el reloj de la mesilla.

-El suficiente Quinn…No quería que te despertaras sola un día tan especial como hoy –Contestó viendo como su chica con la ayuda de sus manos se reincorporaba y se sentaba apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama.

Quinn sonrió levemente y agachó su mirada.

-En realidad es un día como otro cualquiera …Cómo ayer, cómo mañana, cómo pasado mañana, cómo dentro de diez años…-Dijo con cierto halo de resignación y Rachel la vio venir.

-Eeeeh eeeeh …Quinn vale…No es un día cualquiera ¿De acuerdo? ¡Es tú cumpleaños! ¿Me oyes? ¡Hoy cumples veintiséis años cielo!

-Te equivocas Rachel…-Refutó al instante algo seria y volviendo a conectar a los ojos de la morena.

-¿Veinticinco? –Vaticinó Rachel con cara de niña buena aunque no eran las cuentas que ella tenía.

-Ocho –Contestó rotunda Quinn –Ocho años Rachel…Hoy es mi octavo cumpleaños con "_ella_" y el año que viene simplemente será el noveno…-Matizó _señalándola _con la cabeza.

La morena cerró por unos segundos los párpados de sus ojos en claro signo de cansancio.

-Eso no lo sabes Quinn ¡No lo sabes! –Contestó.

-No empieces Rachel….No empieces….No lo hagas….

-¡No! ¡No empieces tú! Por favor no empieces tú Quinn….Te lo ruego…Hoy no mi amor…Hoy por lo menos no…-Le suplicó sin tan siquiera girarse para ver que había señalado antes Quinn con su cabeza pues sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

La rubia respiró con profundidad para dar por zanjado el tema…Rachel le había pedido que hoy no lo hiciera….Lo intentaría, al menos lo intentaría, otra cosa sería que lo cumpliera.

-Acércamela Rachel…Acércame la silla de ruedas quiero levantarme de la cama por favor…–Le solicitó mientras la señalaba con su mano.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Esto irá despacio ¿ok? Probablemente a capítulo semanal así que sólo os pido dos cositas por favor: Paciencia y que olvidéis del todo el anterior fic GML porque esto…No tiene nada que ver.**

**Gracias ;)**

**klavier**


	2. Autunita

Domingo 30 de Abril de 2020 19:30h

-¡Yo voy Rachel! –Gritó Quinn al oír el timbre de su casa sonar y con la ayuda de su inseparable y necesaria silla de ruedas rodó hasta abrir la puerta.

-¡Felicidades Quinnie! –Se abalanzó entusiasta Britt nada más verla y cómo siempre hacía de un salto se encaramó en sus incapacitadas piernas para que la trasladara en silla hasta el comedor -¿Me llevas hasta el salón preciosa _conductora_? –Le preguntó la holandesa rodeando cariñosamente sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia y sin dejar ni por un momento de darle decenas de besos en sus mejillas. Brittany adoraba a su capitana.

-Claro Brittany claro que te llevo sujétate que esto se pone a cien por hora ¿Eh? –Contestó Quinn con una forzada sonrisa y echando a rodar la silla con sus más que tonificados brazos.

Y forzada a mostrarse contenta siguió Quinn durante la hora u hora y media que llevaban las cuatro en el salón de su casa tomando café, tarta de doble chocolate y copas de champagne para celebrar su 26 cumpleaños.

Para la rubia sus cumpleaños ya no eran lo mismo desde aquél mes de mayo del 2012. Ese 8 de mayo del susodicho año su vida cambió por completo, sufrió un accidente de coche mientras iba de camino a la boda dónde ahora su actual chica Rachel y su antiguo amigo Finn iban a casarse….Resumiendo brevemente la crónica de esos años fue que al principio lo llevó mal, no lo encajaba, no lo asimilaba, pero después pasados los meses la cosa poco a poco cambió y ya pasado los primeros años parecía que incluso hubo un tiempo que Quinn lo tenía más que superado. Pero lo cierto era que de unos tres o cuatro años para acá la cosa se le hacía más difícil y una tristeza se fue apoderando sin darse cuenta del carácter de la rubia…¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivo existía? No lo sabía…Son cosas de la vida, pero el caso es que esa tristeza en el presente de esos días era pura y cruda depresión que ella misma combatía con dolorosa ironía sobre su estado, atacándose así misma y a quienes la rodeaban una y otra vez sin tregua y sin tener presente lo que Rachel podía sentir con aquellos desafortunados comentarios.

-¡Gracias chicas! –Les contestó la rubia una vez desenvolvió el regalo que Santana y Britt le habían comprado que era una cámara de fotos antigua que encontraron en un rastrillo y que no dudaron en comprarle a Quinn pues ambas eran bien conocedoras de la afición por las cámaras que la ex capitana tenía -¡Es impresionante! ¡De verdad que no pego un salto de alegría porque no puedo darlo! –Dejó caer cosa que hizo que Santana y Rachel cruzaran por tercera o cuarta vez en la tarde la mirada entre ellas "_Paciencia_" decía la de Santana y "_Un no puedo más_" era lo que en silencio contestaba Rachel.

-San y yo la vimos y dijimos "Esta para Quinnie que fijo no la tiene porque mira que es antigua y fea…!Lo mismo que Bárbara Bush!" –Contestó la holandesa sin percatarse del último comentario de su amiga mientras daba pequeñas y rápidas palmadas con sus manos de pura emoción y alegría.

-¡Ey! Ha caído una botella ¿Ya? Madre mía que panda de bebedoras jajajaja! Voy a la cocina a por más –Dijo la morena mientras a trasluz miraba que no quedaba ni gota.

Y con la excusa de ir a por más cava se levantó para ir en realidad en busca del regalo para su chica y San aprovechó para recriminarle a Quinn ese último comentario antes formulado mientras Britt inspeccionaba entretenida el aparatejo buscando dónde diablos se encontraba el objetivo.

-Oye Quinn déjalo ya ¿ok? Dale un respiro a Rachel –Le dijo rápida y decidida sin cortarse un pelo ni perder un segundo.

-¿Qué deje qué Santana? –Respondió la rubia haciéndose la tonta.

-Vamos Quinn no fastidies ¿Vale? ¿A qué ha venido ese último comentario de "_Dar un salto de_ _alegría"_? O el que has dicho antes de "_Si pudiera saldría a correr mañana cien mil kilómetros para quitarme las calorías que me estoy zampando esta tarde"_

-¿Britanny puedes venir un momento? –La llamó Rachel a voces para que le echara una mano con el gran paquete de regalo dejando a la capitana y a la latina totalmente a solas.

-Son únicamente expresiones Santana, no veas fantasmas dónde no los hay –Aprovechó Quinn para contestar aún a sabiendas que lo que le decía su amiga en cierto modo era cierto.

-De eso nada Quinn….Sabes que llevas más de media tarde con lo mismo...Al menos no me tomes el pelo….Por favor dale un respiro a Rachel y cierra el maldito pico de una vez porque la autocompasión no te va –Le ordenó a su amiga sin ningún tipo de reparos pues tenían plena confianza la una con la otra.

-Oooooh muy bien Santana ¡Fantástico! –Ironizó -Ahora aparte de no poder caminar ¿Encima no puedo ni hablar en mi propia casa?¿En serio tía? –Recriminó con cara de pocos amigos y tono más que sarcástico.

Santana sacudió la cabeza.

-Sabes que no se trata de eso…-Replicó.

-¿No se trata de qué? – Rachel Interrumpió mientras sostenía junto a Britt una enorme caja envuelta con un llamativo lazo rojo.

-De nada Berry hablábamos de política –Mintió Santana restándole importancia -¿Qué es eso tan grande que lleváis sujeto? ¿Una cámara de 1859 con caballete incluido? Jajaja! –Cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Bueno cielo….!Aquí tienes mi regalo cariño! –Anunció Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se lo dejaba con la ayuda de Britt justo delante para que lo abriera.

- ¿Qué es esto Rachel? ¿Son un par de piernas nuevas? –Preguntó Quinn con una dureza y una frialdad tan abrumadora que hizo que Santana le contestara con una mirada de reproche cómo para fundir a la rubia en cero coma –Era una broma…Perdonar….-Se disculpó Quinn enseguida al ver que a Rachel se le había esfumado esa sonrisa que mostraba hacía unos segundos al entregarle su regalo.

Sin decir nada más se apresuró a desenvolver el paquete y se encontró con una caja en la cual se veía que dentro resguardaba una gran pantalla plana de ordenador de última generación.

-No ha salido aún a la venta Quinn…-Explicó la morena con poco énfasis pues aún estaba algo _tocada_ por el comentario anterior de su novia -Es un modelo nuevo que va a revolucionar el mercado lleva un procesador que bueno…Que yo y mi equipo hemos inventado y diseñado en estos dos últimos dos años y es lo nunca visto hasta la fecha…Es más rápido, con más memoria y tiene un sinfín de mejoras que…Que me encantaría explicarte….Si tú quieres –Le dijo con la voz cada vez más apagada, cosa que Quinn captó a la primera y una culpabilidad le atrapó enseguida por la actitud que había tenido durante media tarde.

-¡Claro Rachel! ¡Por supuesto que quiero! –Contestó enseguida intentando _arreglar_ la situación -¡Es impresionante! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me va a ir genial tener un ordenador así para trabajar en mis diseños! ¿Pero cómo es que lo tienes si aún no ha salido al mercado? ¿Cómo ha caído en tus manos? –Preguntó curiosa e intentando que la ilusión se viera reflejada de nuevo en la cara de su chica.

-¡Porque soy la mejor ingeniera de nano tecnología que tienen Quinn! Yo se lo pedí a mi jefe cómo favor personal, quería que tú tuvieras el primero, mira fíjate en el número de serie –Le dijo mientras le señalaba con su mano uno de los laterales de la caja –Es el primero cielo, el primero de una revolución total que está por venir y que tenemos a la vuelta de la esquina –Dijo con orgullo.

-¿Revolución Rachel? –Interrumpió con sarcasmo la latina- ¡Pero si llevan cascos! ¿Desde cuándo se usan de nuevo los cascos en los ordenadores? ¿En qué se va a convertir Quinn en una tele operadora de tele tienda? Jajajaja –Se destornillaba sin dudarlo.

-¡Calla ignorante! –Refutó Rachel medio en serio medio en broma –No son unos cascos cualquiera Santana...-Le explicó a ella pero a la vez mirando a todas –Estos cascos tienen un chip ultra sensible conectado que en contacto con tu sien captan tus pensamientos, las ondas….Y luego tienen otro chip colocado en la pantalla además…. Por cierto….¿No te has dado cuenta que no hay teclado so lista? –Le preguntó a López -Porque las órdenes se ejecutan directamente desde la mente a través de tus ondas cerebrales…–Explicó señalándose su propia cabeza – Hasta ahí –Finalizó señalando con su dedo índice el ordenador.

Santana parpadeó dos veces intentando procesar la información.

-¿Me estás diciendo…Me estás dicendo que la máquina lee y ejecuta tus pensamientos?

-Ajá…

-¿Cómo…Cómo si fuera una especie de sinapsis entre las neuronas y la máquina? –Quiso asegurarse de lo que acababa de escuchar

-Te estoy diciendo que esto va a ser una revolución total….Y es solo el principio Santana…Es solo la punta del iceberg ¿Quieres que te lo muestre? –Contestó con total convicción y entrecerrando sus castaños ojos dejó a la latina simplemente boquiabierta y muda. Cosa difícil.

Efectivamente Rachel Berry era una de las mejores ingenieras de nano tecnología que habían en los Estados Unidos y desde luego ella y su equipo eran de lo mejorcito para la empresa en la que trabajan y no era una empresa cualquiera, era una de las líderes del mundo en lo que a software y tecnología punta e innovadora se refería.

En realidad Rachel no iba para eso, jamás en su niñez se planteó estudiar ingeniería ni nada relacionado con ese mundillo pues siempre había querido ser cantante u actriz y triunfar en Broadway pero las circunstancias que vivió ocho años atrás la condicionaron a cambiar de opinión…Concretamente y cómo habréis adivinado el accidente de coche que sufrió por aquél entonces "su amiga o compañera" Quinn Fabray la hizo cambiar de opinión pues Rachel se juró que la rubia algún día volvería a caminar pero cómo la medicina tenía claro que no era lo suyo pues no se veía capaz de ello se decantó por la ingeniería y descubrió que había acertado de pleno pues jamás imaginó que tuviera un don para ello: Su brillante mente.

De hecho la casa que la pareja compartía estaba llena de inventos y artilugios que la morena había inventado durante los últimos años para siempre poder ayudar, facilitar y hacer la vida de su chica más llevadera….Salían rampas dónde menos lo esperabas, los muebles o electrodomésticos subían o bajaban o cambiaban de tamaño simplemente apretando un botón para siempre ponerse a la altura de Quinn y facilitarles las cosas, las mejoras que la morena había hecho en la vida diaria de Quinn eran impresionantes….

Rachel era un as, una máquina de pensar pero aún así, aun gracias a todo su trabajo, su esfuerzo y teniendo por seguro que la vida de Quinn era más confortable Rachel no conseguía quitarse nunca esa constante sensación de culpa que tenía desde que aquél ocho de mayo del 2012, el día que Quinn fue envestida brutalmente por un coche al estar distraída mirando su móvil pues ella misma fue quién le envió ese maldito mensaje de texto a la rubia para que se apresurara a llegar a su boda y sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

El caso es que Rachel les mostró a las chicas cómo funcionaba el ordenador y las tres quedaron impresionadas de la precisión que tenía la máquina para obedecer las órdenes que la morena le transmitía a través de digamos su "ondas cerebrales o mente".

-Estoy realmente impresionada cielo y muy orgullosa de ti –Expresó Quinn a su chica con mucha sinceridad y bastante boquiabierta al ver el gran trabajo de su chica, quizás por eso la premió cogiendo su mano con ternura por primera vez en la tarde y Rachel simplemente respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad. Quinn por fin bajaba la guardia. O eso deseaba.

Después de unos minutos de que las cuatro siguieran hablando, Quinn a petición de su amiga Britt fue a enseñarle a su despacho los últimos diseños que había realizado pues la rubia se dedicaba a diseñar moda y trabajaba desde su casa para una famosa cadena de tiendas de ropa. Obviamente Quinn de vez en cuando tenía reuniones con sus jefes y compañeros para intercambiar opiniones, dar datos de venta, estratégicas de mercado etc…etc… solían ser una o dos veces por semana y ella tenía la obligación de trasladarse a las oficinas centrales para ello pero últimamente debido al pésimo estado de ánimo que arrastraba la rubia se recluía más de la cuenta en su casa y acababa siempre inventando alguna historia o excusa para no acudir a esas citas, cosa que por cierto a Rachel cada vez le molestaba más pero no quería "chocar" demasiado con su chica y hasta la fecha lo había dejado más o menos pasar.

El caso es que Santana y Rachel se quedaron a solas en el salón y ésta última aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con su amiga del proyecto que llevaban en común en la universidad de UCLA.

-¡La tengo San! ¡Por fin la tengo! –Le dijo bien sonriente sabiendo perfectamente que Santana sabía de lo que hablaba pero en cambio la latina se mostró fría cómo respuesta ante tanta énfasis.

-Rachel…Que tengas la teoría no quiere decir nada…Sabes que la práctica es una utopía …Lo sabes perfectamente –Contestó enseguida intentando apagar con su voz esas palabras tan calurosas por parte de la morena.

-¿De veras San? ¿También era una utopía que un ordenador obedeciera solo con el pensamiento cierto? –La retó –Y mira si lo he conseguido….Me ha costado dos años de trabajo y mucho sacrificio pero lo has visto hace unos minutos ¿No? –Le recordó con ahínco.

Santana frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

-Eso es porque eres una experta en tecnología o nano tecnología y porque tienes mentes brillantes a tu alrededor…Pero en ese proyecto estás mezclando la física…Es más…la física cuántica Rachel para ser más exacta –Apuntó –Cosa que todavía es más compleja…A duras penas la comprendo yo misma y no la entienden más de doscientas personas en el mundo entero….!Y eso contando con que sea real!

-¡Por supuesto que es real! Y Además para esto te tengo a ti ¿No? Tú estás dentro de esas doscientas personas….Para eso pedí tu ayuda en el proyecto Santana…Tu eres de las mejores científicas físicas que conozco…Y encima eres mi socia y mi amiga…Tengo mucha fe en ti….tenla tú en mi…

-¡Alto alto caballito! Yo no soy científica Rachel, imparto clases de física cosa que es muy distinta –Advirtió - Demonios Berry soy una mera profesora de la Universidad de Los Ángeles y sí es cierto que te ayudo ¡Claro que si! Y cómo amiga te digo que debes comprender que todo es teoría, teoría y más teoría…Nadie ha conseguido demostrarla ¿Entiendes? No hay medios para hacerlo Rachel! Y no me refiero sólo a dinero…. Hablo hablo de reglas que no se pueden romper ¿Te las tengo que citar? ¿Te tengo que citar una a una las leyes de la física?–Le contestó con algo de brusquedad.

-¿La ley de Newton? ¿Las leyes de Kepler? La ley de gravitación universal, leyes de la óptica, de Hooke…Me las sé de memoria Santana, me las he empapado todos estos meses y te aseguro que yo las romperé...porque lo tengo –Volvió a repetir –Tengo lo que faltaba….Esa gente no disponía de la tecnología que nosotros disponemos de hoy en día! ¿No lo entiendes? Además tú misma me lo confirmaste esta mañana –Le dejó caer.

- ¡Yo no confirmé nada Rachel! Yo estaba durmiendo, soñando que me estaba trajinando a Charlize Theron y me interrumpiste con la llamada, contesté el maldito teléfono y sólo te respondí a una pregunta que ni recuerdo para seguir durmiendo… y…..y además joder coño aunque sea cierto, aunque la tengas y no estés equivocada…

-Es que no lo estoy –La cortó para corregirla segura de si misma.

-¡De acuerdo Berry aunque no lo estés! –Le dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos –Aunque sea cierta…Necesitas una fuente de energía tan grande cómo …cómo mínimo yo que sé….una bomba nuclear Rachel ¿Te das cuenta de eso? –Le dijo para hacerla aterrizar en la realidad.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no he encontrado la forma de crearla Santana? –Le preguntó muy segura de sus palabras.

Por un momento Santana se quedó sin réplica…No esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Estás drogada Rachel? –Cuestionó entrecerrando sus ennegrecidos ojos buscando alguna clase de explicación lógica a las sandeces que su amiga soltaba por su boca –En serio….¿Lo estas?

-No

-¿Borracha?

-No

-¿Loca?

-No –Contestó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te medicas con algo Rachel? ¿No duermes suficiente quizás? ¿Abstinencia sexual? -Probó

-¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! Santana –Contestó contundente y al mismo tiempo sonriente –¡La tengo San! ¿Lo entiendes? Tengo la teoría muy avanzada, sólo necesito terminar la base porque además tengo el dispositivo que necesito y ni te imaginas lo que es …Menuda cara vas a poner cuando lo veas….Pero lo más importante de todo…Tengo la forma de crear esa "energía" y de en cierto modo controlarla –Confesó con énfasis y mostrando unos ojos ilusionados cómo en mucho tiempo pero aun así seguía sin convencer a la latina.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo Rachel, cómo? Cuéntamelo porque de verdad que eso me interesa muchísimo -Ironizó con cierto retintín en ese último "muchísimo".

-No…No voy a entrar mucho en detalle sin que veas todo, los números, los datos Santana pero la historia es que con ayuda de la nanotecnología qué cómo bien sabes es lo mío, y de un mineral, un mineral llamado Autunita puedo conseguir que...-Pero Rachel viendo la cara de escepticismo que Santana le mostraba pensó en no explicarle al detalle todo y evaluó que quizás lo mejor es que se lo enseñara -El caso es que van de la mano Santana, créeme que la tecnología los minerales energéticos y las matemáticas van de la mano –Sentenció convencida.

-¿Minerales? ¿Autu…qué has dicho? Dios…. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes? Porque estás delirando Berry….!Deliras! –Le susurró a gritos para no ser oída por las otras dos.

-Acabo de comerme un trozo de tarta Santana….!Joder piensa! –Le ordenó - ¿Qué es realmente el uranio? Es un mineral energético ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó sin darle ni un segundo de tiempo para responder -¿Y para que se suele usar? Sí Santana sí...Exacto amiga mía, el uranio se usa en plantas nucleares…..Pues te aseguro que la Autunita es algo parecido…!Llevo estudiando minerales semanas joder! Solo que no es tan nocivo, ni peligroso y además de energético es un mineral _conductor_… Conductor Santana, conductor es la palabra clave porque ¡Puede traspasar datos! ¿Comprendes? ¡Es conductor! ¡Esa característica es lo mejor que tiene! –Explicó dando por hecho con la mirada y con una repetitiva alzada de cejas que la latina ya sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Lo único que comprendo es que se te ha ido la olla Berry –Afirmó Santana intentando no dejarse convencer por esa locura.

-No dudes tanto de mí ….Hace días que no vienes allá y no has visto los avances que he hecho, he creado un procesador que combinado con .…-Pero fue interrumpida.

-Imposible –Sentenció la latina negando con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados y reclinándose en el sofá –Imposible Berry –Volvió a repetir de forma segura nuevamente a los pocos segundos sin dejar de negar una y otra vez con su cabeza. Se negaba a seguir escuchando.

-Fusión Verde –Contestó Rachel sin que Santana entendiera.

-¿Cómo?

-Así la he llamado…A mí energía combinada digo…Es que el mineral tiende al color verde –Le explicó -¿Te gusta?

-¿Pero ya la has probado Rachel? –Cuestionó incrédula.

-No…Todavía no he podido…Ya te he dicho que necesitaba preguntarte un par de cosas.

-¿Fusión verde? –Volvió a repetir Santana

-Ajá…¿Qué tal suena? –Insistió.

-Suena a nombre de discoteca barata Rachel

-¿Energía verde? –Probó

-Suena a empresa eléctrica ecológica Rachel

-¿Fusión fría?

-Suena a dueto de regetton Rachel

-¿Energía fría?

-No, ese nombre es deprimente.

-¿Condensador de fluzo?

-¡Oooooye si! ¡Me gusta Rachel! Ese nombre me gusta….El caso es que me suena de algo..

-¡Porque es de una película de los ochenta Santana! ¡No vale!

-¿Y? ¿Por qué? "condensador de fluzo" joder queda de puta madre.

-¡Lo que no queda es creíble! La comunidad científica me tomarían el pelo con un nombre así ¿No crees? –Le cuestionó haciendo que de nuevo Santana la mirara fulminantemente e hiciera que la latina volviera realmente al tema que importaba.

-¿Y crees que es creíble lo que me cuentas? ¿Crees qué va a funcionar todo ese tinglado con una maldita piedra? ¿Con un puto pedrusco de nombre impronunciable? –Volvió en sus trece de forma bien seca.

-Autunita –Repitió de nuevo.

-¡Autusuputamadre! ¡Qué no! ¡Qué no funcionará!

Rachel arrugó la frente.

-Por supuesto Santana que va a funcionar, lo tengo clarísimo, mañana es festivo, es primero de mayo así que ven mañana a medio día a la Universidad y te lo mostraré ante tus ojos –Le retó.

Santana resopló con frustración.

-Para un jodido día que no tengo que ir a la Uni….

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que yo tenga razón?

-¡No cielo mío! A lo que tengo miedo es a que te metas un hostión Rachel. No puedes hacerlo, pon los pies en la tierra de una maldita vez….!No puedes hacerlo! Oye yo te he estado ayudando con todo el proyecto en serio y lo volvería hacer…Pero no pensé que jamás llegarías tan lejos….Joder que llegarías a creer en serio que "_eso_" es posible…No se puede Rachel…Abre los ojos por favor….No te hagas más daño, no te acojas a esa esperanza porque no se puede Rach y te vas a dar contra la pared…

-Si, si puedo

-¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes viajar a través del tiempo! ¡No puedes ir al futuro! –Soltó al fin medio desesperada.

Rachel la miró a los ojos con una seguridad en sí misma jamás vista y bien seria por primera vez desde que habían empezado esa conversación le contestó.

-Santana…¿Tú te acuerdas de lo que decía siempre John Locke? –Cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y quién diablos es ese John Locke Rachel? –Contestó alzando los brazos medio fuera de sus casillas y con la vena de la frente bien hinchada.

-Era un personaje de la mítica serie de televisión Lost, un personaje de los principales y siempre siempre que alguien lo ponía en duda o le cuestionaba algún asunto, John Locke se quedaba mirando fijamente al interlocutor, entrecerraba sus ojos azules y todo serio y bien despacio le decía…!Ah! Y además Santana apunto que también iba en silla de ruedas ¿Eh? Bueno eso en la primera temporada porque luego cuando fue el humo negro no sé yo…

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Qué te dispersas! ¿Qué qué contestaba ese John? –Se exasperaba la latina que necesitaba ya saciarse tal curiosidad.

Rachel sonrió levemente de medio lado al ver la reacción de su amiga, pero inmediatamente volvió a mostrarse seria enseguida.

- _No me digas lo que no puedo hacer –_Le reprodujo – Eso les decía…Así que aplícate el cuento Santana_, _toma nota y_ "No me digas lo que no puedo hacer" _jamás en tu vida_ –_Agregó.


	3. Proyecto GM

Rachel tras charlar unos minutos y finalmente despedir a sus amigas cerró la puerta de su casa e inmediatamente se giró, dio unos pasos hasta llegar al salón y se encontró a una Quinn con la vista perdida en el suelo, mirando por mirar a un absurdo punto fijo, con sus pensamientos vete a saber dónde y en general con un aura de melancolía propio de la tristeza más absoluta. Rachel supo que Quinn estaba en plena bajada.

-Cielo…-La nombró con calidez para que despertara de su letargo.

La rubia sentada en su silla alzó la vista y sonrío forzosamente.

-Un año más ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó sin esperar demasiada contestación, haciendo que Rachel entrecerrara sus ojos al escucharla.

-Ajá...-Respondió asintiendo a la vez con su cabeza sin saber muy bien a qué venía eso, qué decir ni que tono usar ni tener la más remota idea de qué era lo que divagaba por la cabeza de su chica.

-O quizás debería decir un año menos ¿No crees? –Contestó la rubia haciendo que Rachel se perdiera totalmente en esa segunda pregunta.

-No...No te entiendo Quinn..¿_Un año menos_? ¿Qué…Qué quieres decir? –Atinó a preguntar con cierto miedo por temerse lo peor.

Con cierta amargura Quinn sonrió de medio lado y vio la incapacidad que tenía Rachel por entenderla, por comprenderla y no quiso aclarar a qué se refería "_con un año menos_" porque sabía que el resultado de esa respuesta desencadenaría en una discusión de pareja.

Discusión. Otra más. Otra de las tantas que llevaban en las últimas semanas, quizás meses.

-Déjalo Rachel, no quiero decir nada…De hecho…Quiero acostarme, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada –Contestó sin llegar a mirarla demasiado a la cara, girando la silla y echando a rodar hacia la habitación que ambas compartían.

Pero la morena no era esa clase de personas que puedes dejar con la palabra en la boca, no puedes lanzar una pregunta al aire y no darle una respuesta o dejarla sin que aclare un último dato, no, Rachel Berry no era en absoluto de esas personas y lo peor de todo era que Rachel finalmente había leído perfectamente en los ojos de Quinn lo que ella quiso decir.

-Eres tan cobarde Quinn, tan jodidamente cobarde –Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia la oyera, haciendo que ésta frenara la silla de inmediato.

-¿Perdona? –Contestó irónica sin girarse, frunciendo el ceño e intentando asimilar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Rachel, la cual no dudó en repetirlas con más ahínco si cabía.

-Que eres una cobarde Quinn, una gran cobarde –La retó.

La rubia giró enérgicamente su silla, apretó las sienes cerca del punto del chirrido y rodó hasta casi chocar contra las piernas de Rachel, volvió alzar la vista hacia arriba y la morena pudo ver nítidamente los ojos tensionados y enrabietados de su chica.

-Rachel no me jodas ¿ok? –Amenazó - No vuelvas a llamarme cobarde en tu vida porque no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas ¿Me oyes? –Remató con voz ronca, señalándola sin vacilar con su dedo índice.

-¿Ah no? –Interrumpió la morena retándola y apartando de un violento manotazo el dedo acusatorio de su novia -¿Y a qué demonios viene eso "_de un año menos_" ¿Un año menos para qué cielo? ¿Para morir? ¿Para terminar con todo? ¿Para que llegue el ocaso de tu vida? ¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas? ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas? ¿Es lo único que quieres? ¡Morirte! ¿Eh Quinn? ¿De veras crees que soy imbécil? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta cielo! ¡Vamos Quinn contesta! ¡No me seas cobarde! ¡Admítemelo! ¡No seas cobarde y dímelo! ¡Sólo piensas en morirte! ¿En qué todo termine? ¿Tan mal es…

-¡!¡Si! –Gritó con rabia Quinn cortando de cuajo el discurso de su chica -¡Si Rachel! ¿Ok? ¡Si! ¡Estoy harta de esta vida! ¡Estoy harta de estar condenada a….a esta maldita silla! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es esto! ¡No sabes lo que es despertar cada día y darte cue…

Y esta vez fue la morena quién la cortó, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas asomaran por sus castaños ojos y la voz se le tornara tan oscura como el mar en plena noche.

-¿Eso crees Quinn? ¿Crees que yo no comparto tu discapacidad? ¿Crees que no comparto tu dolor? ¡Fui yo quién te envió aquél puto sms Quinn! ¿Crees que todavía no me siento culpable? ¿Crees que no me duele verte así? –Le gritó comiéndosela a la vez con la mirada.

-Pero no eres tú la que estás postrada día y noche en esta silla ¿Verdad Rachel? –Sentenció a los pocos segundos con voz calmada pero con una dureza jamás vista y un rencor y resentimiento reflejado en su mirada escalofriante.

Fue un hachazo en toda regla para Rachel. Una verdad como un castillo de grande. No, desde luego la morena no era quién estaba en esa situación, pero no por ello lo sufría menos, quizás todo lo contrario, quizás incluso lo sufría más y por esto estaba desesperada en buscar la manera de volverla hacer andar.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del salón nada más salió esa frase de los labios de Quinn. Rachel tragó saliva y con la ayuda de sus manos se echó el pelo hacia atrás, intentando encontrar la serenidad que se les había escapado por momentos.

¿Por momentos? Se les había escapado hacía meses. No lo olvidemos.

-No cielo, no soy yo quién está sentada en esa silla…No hace falta que lo jures...Yo misma lo veo cada día Quinn, cada día…No necesito que me lo recuerdes a cada instante porque en tus ojos puedo ver que me sigues culpando –Señaló.

Quinn río con dolorosa amargura.

-Y yo veo reflejados en los tuyos demasiada compasión –Contestó sin vacilar y con altivez pero intentando no dejarse vencer por las lágrimas que a punto estaban de brotar por sus mejillas, no iba a permitirlo, a su juicio no iba a permitir que Rachel fuera la victima de su situación cuando la victima era ella. No le correspondía ese papel.

-Creí que ese punto estaba más que superado cielo…Sabes perfectamente que eso duele Quinn

-¿En serio Rachel? ¿En serio piensas que te culpo? ¿De verdad sigues creyendo eso? Eres tú la que no te quitas esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

-Porque tú no me dejas, no paras de hablar del tema…

-¿Es que mi invalidez es un tema tabú Rach? ¿Acaso no puedo hablar sobre ello sin que tú te sientas amenazada? ¿Crees que todo gira entorno a ti?

La morena la miró y sólo con oír el timbre de voz con qué sonaron esas preguntas supo que la conversación tenía que terminar ahí o podrían decirse cosas de las que más tarde se arrepentirían….Pues era consciente que a veces las palabras hacen daño, las palabras a veces son irreversibles y sin decir nada más buscó con la mirada dónde se encontraba su cazadora tejana para marcharse, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Quinn.

-No te vayas Rachel, no me acuses de cobarde y ahora salgas tú corriendo por la puerta cuando sacamos el tema –Le dijo en cierto tono amenazante pues había adivinando por completo las intenciones que tenía la morena.

-No estoy siendo cobarde –Contestó calmada colocándose la cazadora –Es sólo…Que necesito aire Quinn…necesito respirar un poco ¿Ok? –Agregó casi cómo un imploro.

-Claro…Respirar….Por supuesto que sí..-Asintió con su cabeza -¿Acaso te asfixio Rach? ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Soy una carga? ¡Pues venga! ¡Aire! –Le contestó indicando con su cabeza la puerta de salida -¡Vamos Rachel! ¡Sal! ¡Respira! ¡Venga! ¡Largo! ¡Sal corriendo tú ya que yo no puedo!

-Quinn…Te lo ruego…Basta.

-¡Largo Rachel! ¡Vamos sal! ¡Respira! –Le gritó con más rabia acumulada en su garganta.

Ambas se miraron en silencio a los ojos y se dieron perfectamente cuenta de la jodida situación que tenían. Que cómo pareja no estaban bien era algo que ellas ya sabían de antemano pero que estaban _tan_ distanciadas en cierto modo acabaron de descubrirlo en ese instante.

-Nos…Nos vemos luego, no me esperes despierta –Atinó a decir la morena y tras esas palabras tiró de la puerta intentando no dar demasiado portazo.

Cada día era más difícil convivir con Quinn, pues su carácter era una viva montaña rusa a causa de la depresión que arrastraba. A veces las depresiones no se resumen sólo en ir llorando por los rincones y no tener ganas de levantarse por la mañana. En el caso de la rubia cada hora que pasaba era una incógnita en su estado de ánimo. A veces se sentía pletórica, llena de vida, bien arriba y otras tantas se sentía tan abajo que casi podía rozar el mismísimo infierno y arrastrar a su chica con ella.

Rachel no dudó en coger su coche y conducir hasta la universidad sin tan siquiera mirar las señales de tráfico. Estaba absorta. El proyecto en el que estaba sumergida era lo único que en cierto modo le ayudaba a pasar esas discusiones con su chica, a estar a flote, a sobrevivir el día día. Odiaba pelear con Quinn, lo odiaba y por eso siempre intentaba no entrar al trapo con ella, ignorando sus ácidos comentarios, sus sarcasmo desmedido y su humor negro, pero a veces era superior a ella, no podía no replicar, no podía no contestar, no podía no defenderse y esa noche…Había sido una de ellas con lo cual lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la universidad y repasar todos los campos que le faltaban por ultimar puesto que a la mañana siguiente había quedado con Santana para demostrarle que sí tenía razón, que sí podía viajar en el tiempo, que sí podía ir al futuro y que por supuesto encontraría la forma en que Quinn volviera a caminar.

-Pero que leches es todo esto…-Murmuró incrédula la latina nada más puso un pié en el laboratorio.

Ante ella se mostraba el laboratorio que compartía junto a Rachel hecho un total caos, poco más ordenado que una puñetera leonera. Las cuatro o cinco pantallas de los ordenadores que tenían se encontraban totalmente encendidas y en ellas se reflejaba una interfaz que no era capaz de reconocer. La gran pizarra que poseían y que estaba ubicada al fondo de la sala hiendo de punta a punta de la pared por todo lo ancho estaba repleta de fórmulas ilegibles, logaritmos estrambóticos, símbolos numéricos interminables, derivadas infinitas, coordenadas y ecuaciones de tercer grado difíciles de entender incluso para una licenciada en física como ella. Santana se acercó despacio hasta la pizarra y se esforzó de sobremanera utilizando sus conocimientos en intentar descifrar _algo _de lo que allí se mostraba sin demasiado éxito. Fórmulas y más fórmulas de matemáticas mezcladas con signos de programación informática. O eso le parecía, no lo tenía muy claro.

Con su vista y en silencio siguió repasando la estancia pues ella hacía días que no se personaba y la cosa estaba bastante cambiada por no decir desordenada. En uno de los escritorios decenas de distintos minerales o pedruscos cómo ella los llamaba se amontonaban cuál pirámide egipcia, todos entremezclados, había de todo, de diferentes características, tamaños y colores, Santana podía distinguir alguno que otro tales como el cuarzo, el carbón, alguna amatista…Pero los otros sencillamente eran piedras que ella no había visto jamás en su vida. Cerca de la pirámide, en la base, un sinfín de papeles amontonados, desordenados, con cientos de tachaduras y correcciones los acompañaba, eran folios y folios acumulados.

En otro de los escritorios vislumbró un montón de relojes de mano, de esos que te pones en la muñeca. Algunos estaban enteros pero otros estaban "descuartizados" pieza por pieza. Había de todo, digitales y de brocas, de diferentes tamaños y características, algunos eran sencillos y sólo marcaban la hora, otros eran más complejos y marcaban hora, minuto, humedad, día de la semana, día del mes e incluso temperatura. ¿Cuántos relojes podían a ver esparcidos por aquella mesa? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? ¿Pero qué demonios hacía Rachel? ¿Se había vuelto loca de remate? O simplemente se había convertido repentinamente en coleccionista de relojes…."!_Está loca loca!_" determinó Santana sin ningún tipo de dudas. Y hablando de la loca, allí se encontraba, en otro de los escritorios, sentada en una silla pero con la cabeza totalmente apoyada en la mesa, echada hacia delante, la espalda doblada noventa grados y completamente dormida.

-Berry despierta….-Le dijo suavemente Santana intentando no sobresaltarla –Rachel despierta…-La llamaba dándole pequeños toques en el hombro.

-Quinn amor…Ya voy…Cinco minutitos más por favor….-Salió de los labios de Rachel sin ser ella consciente de dónde se encontraba.

Santana sonrió para sí misma. En el fondo ver a su amiga tan dormida le produjo una especie de ternura inexplicable. Años le costó a Santana darse cuenta de que Rachel era una las mejores amigas que tenía, años. Lo cierto era, aunque jamás se lo hubiera confesado a la pequeña Berry, que estaba muy arrepentida de su comportamiento con ella en los años de instituto. Estaba arrepentida de las decenas de batidos de granizado que le tiró a la cara, de las humillaciones públicas a las que la sometió, de las trastadas, de las borderías, de los prejuicios e insultos….Al fin y al cabo estaba arrepentida de los años que perdió de estar junto a ella, de disfrutarla, de darse cuenta de la maravillosa persona que era, de cómo de especial era esa bocazas con delirios de grandeza.

-Rachel…Despierta…Vamos…-Siguió con dulzura meciéndola con la ayuda de su mano.

-Quinn cielo…Dos minutitos más…solo dos…-Murmuró aún con los párpados totalmente cerrados.

-¡Cojones Rachel levanta! –Gritó acompañado con una pequeña colleja.

Se terminó la dulzura. Adiós. Ya había tenido mucha paciencia.

Un palmo levantó Rachel su culo de la silla fruto del susto que se llevó. La mano en el pecho intentando ralentizar su pulso fue la siguiente acción.

-¡Joder Santana que me matas! –Reprochó con los ojos enrojecidos de recién levantada…o de haber llorado media noche…quién sabe -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó por pura inercia para arañar unos segundos al reloj y posicionarse en situación.

-¡Alto alto caballito! Aquí las preguntas las hago yo –Contestó la latina.

Rachel se tranquilizó un poco, su pulso se calmó se frotó la cara con sus manos, se tiró el pelo hacia atrás, y parpadeó un par de veces para terminar de ubicarse, aunque seguía sentada en la silla.

-¿Por qué llevas puesta la misma ropa que ayer? –Fue la primera pregunta que le lanzó sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Sí, la latina se había cerciorado de ese detalle. En ese instante poco le importaba la pirámide de piedras, la montaña de relojes, ese mar de folios y más folios amontonado en una de las mesas y los jeroglíficos escritos en la pizarra.

-Eeehh…-Balbuceó dubitativa -Es lo primero que he cogido esta mañana San –Mintió pero no lo consiguió, no engañó a Santana por supuesto que no.

-¿Has dormido aquí Rachel? –Cuestionó con la ceja izquierda levantada.

-No…No no…Es tan solo que me he puesto la misma ropa…¿Nunca te has puesto la misma ropa dos días seguidos? –Intentó convencerla

-Rachel…

-¡Vale sí! He dormido aquí –Admitió derrotada.

-¡Vamos no me jodas! ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? –Preguntó esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

La morena que durante todo este rato no la había mirado a la cara de la latina se giró para contestar.

-¿Y cuando no Santana? –Admitió.

Santana resopló frustrada.

-¿Pero…Qué os pasa Berry…¿Qué mierda os pasa últimamente a vosotras dos?

-No lo sé –Respondió sin demasiada convicción.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Qué no lo sabes Rachel? –La acusó –Deberías de tener ya una idea ¿No crees? ¡Porque lleváis así semanas! –Le reprochó.

-Meses –Corrigió Rachel –Llevamos mal _meses_ Santana…-Informó viendo cómo la latina la observaba más que sorprendida –Quita esa mirada de tu cara por favor –Le solicitó.

-¿Qué la quite Rach? ¿Qué la quite? ¡Es que no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¿Comprendes?

Santana tomó aire con fuerza para intentar no desesperarse, colocó sus brazos en jarra y con su mirada recorrió de nuevo toda esa locura de estancia mientras que Rachel la observaba con detenimiento sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Creo que a Quinn…..Se le está escapando el alma, la ilusión por vivir…-Se atrevió a comentar a la latina y ésta no dudó en volver a chocar sus ojos con los suyos de forma trágica.

-¿Y que demonios haces aquí Rachel? –Le cuestionó con dureza -Si a Quinn se le está hiendo la ilusión de vivir explícame que demonios haces aquí encerrada horas y horas y más horas perdiendo el tiempo!

-Sabes que estoy aquí porque intento ayudarla –Se defendió poniéndose por primera vez de pié –¡Si me paso aquí media vida es por ella! –Afirmó.

-¡Vamos Rachel! ¿Ayudarla? ¿En serio? Joder si quieres ayudarla sal de aquí, ve en busca de tu chica, hablad con sinceridad de lo que os ocurre, pedid ayuda profesional si hace falta, pero no te encierres aquí Rachel, no te encierres aquí porque insisto lo que estás haciendo ni es posible, ni va a pasar y lo único que haces es alejarte más y más de Quinn y de la realidad ¿Entiendes? Llevas meses Rachel, meses aquí y en tu trabajo ¿No te resulta extraño? ¿Te parece una casualidad? –Le preguntó sin esperar respuestas por parte de Rachel.

-Déjame enseñarte San…Déjame mostrarte lo…. -Intentó decir

-¡Por supuesto que me vas a enseñar! –La cortó -¿A que crees que he venido un maldito uno de mayo? ¡Pues he venido a que me enseñes esas jodidas piedras verdes y esa absurda idea del condensador de fluzo!

-No te rías Santana llevo invertidas muchas horas aquí. He sacrificado mucho…Además le he cambiado el nombre se llama proyecto G.M.

-G.M , J.P . S.T o KW 2.0 me da igual Rachel ¡No me río! Soy consciente de las horas que llevas aquí…y ten presente que Quinn también lo es –Le recordó dando a entender que quizás ese era uno de los problemas de la pareja.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la sala. La morena entendió muy bien lo que la latina quiso decir pero Rachel sacudió la cabeza intentado que Santana no le menguara ni una pizca su propósito, su apuesta, su convicción de lo que estaba haciendo, su trabajo.

-¿Vas abrir la mente Santana? ¿Vas a tomarte en serio lo que te exponga? –Le preguntó acercándose un paso hacia ella y mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-Voy a intentarlo Rachel…Es lo único que puedo decirte.

-Suficiente –Respondió con media sonrisa y una pequeña mordida del labio inferior –Bien…Mmmm…a ver siéntate aquí por favor –Le solicitó.

Rachel tomó la silla dónde pocos minutos antes había estado ella sentada, Santana se sentó en ella de mala gana, cruzó sus brazos y frunció con conciencia el ceño al notar cómo la morena la llevaba empujándola enfrente de aquella inmensa pizarra llena fórmulas y demás.

-De acuerdo a ver…-Dijo la morena colocándose enfrente de ella, tomando aire, dandose una sonora palmada de ánimo y no sabiendo muy bien por donde comenzar –Esto –Dijo señalando la pizarra –Esto es toda la parte do dónde tu me has ayudado ¿Ok?

-Qué bien –Contestó cortante sin dejar de descruzar los brazos.

-¡!Shhhh no interrumpas! –Ordenó –Cómo podrás observar son fórmulas, logaritmos, y ecuaciones de física intercalados con signos propios de programación informática y coordenadas ¿ok? …Por eso quizás no acabas de entender las formulas del todo –Afirmó- A esta parte Santana la he llamado Génesis es decir "Origen" porque tengo claro que esto….Es el origen de todo el proyecto, sin esto nada sería posible, yo no tendría éxito –Concluyó por unos segundos.

-Dios mío está cómo una cabra…-Murmuró entre dientes la latina al ver que Rachel daba el éxito cómo algo ya seguro.

-¿Perdona qué has dicho? –Se interesó Rachel al medio oírla.

-Nada nada continúa Rachel –Le indicó con su mano.

-Bien…Necesito….Un segundo no te muevas por favor.

Rachel desapareció por un momento de la vista de Santana mientras que con rapidez se dirigía hacia un rincón de la sala dónde un carrito con ruedas la esperaba. Lo cogió y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo delante de la latina. Sobre ese carrito yacía una gran pantalla encendida de ordenador, un reloj de muñeca de brocas, una piedra verde y una especie de aparato similar a un alternador que Santana no acababa de entender que diablos era.

-¿Qué es ese cacharro? ¿Un exprimidor de naranjas ultramoderno? –Ironizó mientras veía como Rachel se afanaba en pinchar unos cables del alternador al ordenador.

-Ey hemos quedado que abrirías la mente ¿ok? –Le reprochó sin tan siquiera alzar la vista, terminando de cablear lo que le faltaba. -¡Listo! –Expresó al terminar –De acuerdo amiga…Te presento a Magnética, la otra parte importante del proyecto, mí parte por así decirlo, mi creación, tecnología punta –Anunció señalando al cacharro.

-Esto es increíble….Un jodido exprimidor ahora es tecnología punta –Susurró la otra pero Rachel la ignoró aunque en esa ocasión la había escuchado nítidamente siguió con su explicación.

-Magnética es la parte dónde la física, la tecnología y la informática se fusionan ¿Me sigues? –Indagó

-Te sigo…-Contestó asintiendo con su cabeza -Una especie de licuadora qué todo lo mezcla ¿No?

-Más o menos…Oye ¿Te estás riendo? -Preguntó al percatarse la cara de circunstancia de la latina.

-¡Qué no! Continua Rachel…Por favor –Se defendió.

-Esas fórmulas que ves en la pizarra, bueno esas exactamente no porque la realidad es que esta noche las modifiqué cuando me dijiste lo de los símbolos de Christo..

-¡Da igual Rachel! Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir…!Sigue! –Se impacientaba ante tanto misterio.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír y se mordió el labio para que no se le notara demasiado.

-Las fórmulas Santana, las infinitas fórmulas por así resumirlo están programadas aquí, en el pc, son fórmulas al fin y al cabo de espacio tiempo con una base de coordenadas cómo bien habrás imaginado y este pc cómo puedes observar –Explicó siguiendo con su dedo índice el cable que iba del ordenador a la _licuadora _–Va conectado a magnética que es la fuente de energía que necesito para abrirme una ventana electro magnética tempo….

-¿Y cómo funciona magnética? ¿A pilas? –Interrumpió con sarcasmo sin dejar que la otra terminase de explicarse.

-¡Claro que no! –Refutó enseguida –Magnética es una especie de motor ¿Ok? Da un fuerte calor hacia la fuente de energía que radica en esto –Contestó subrayando la respuesta con el mineral verde entre sus manos y colocándolo ante sus ojos.

-Ah claro….la _Kriptonita_ cómo no….-Dijo rodando los ojos de manera disimulada.

–Autunita Santana, un mineral con un poder energético increíble, un mineral con una capacidad de transferir datos con una rapidez inusual, más rápido que la fibra óptica Santana ¡Mucho más! –Recalcó con énfasis - Magnética está fabricada en parte con ella, lleva también un procesador realizado con este mismo material con lo cuál lo que yo escriba en el ordenador se transfiere a Magnética y a su vez Magnética da la orden vía ondas al reloj, tipo wifi para que lo entiendas bien, al reloj que es el dispositivo de entrada….O salida…Según vengas o vayas claro y es cuando la ventana electro temporal ha de abrirse –Dio por obvio sosteniendo el reloj entre sus manos.

-¿El reloj? ¿Ese reloj de brocas que tienes en la mano es el dispositivo?

-Afirmativo. El reloj tiene integrado un microchip tecnológico más que innovador y por supuesto diseñado por mí, que a través y con ayuda de las ondas que expulsa magnética lee los datos, los procesa y te traslada al tiempo que quieras…Aunque hay un pequeño problema, bueno más bien es una limitación porque….-Pero Santana la interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Para para Rachel! A ver si lo entiendo bien….¿Me estás diciendo…Me estas diciendo que esa cutrada de reloj que tienes en la mano es tú máquina del tiempo?

-Exacto...Necesitaba algo pequeño Santana no puedo ir al futuro cargada con Magnética ¡No es de recibo! Además pesa 17 kilos con 346 gramos –Le dio como explicación -El reloj succiona los datos vía ondas, en teoría debería aguantar dos cargas, es decir abrir dos veces una ventana temporal, una para ir y otra para volver…Pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente cómo intentaba explicarte y es que…-Pero otra vez fue interrumpida y esta vez no por un comentario sino por una sonora carcajada por parte de la latina.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Me descojono Berry! ¡Me parto! Hasta ahora la cosa me sonaba más o menos seria, incluso lógica a punto de convencerme que estabas pero ¿Un reloj? ¿Un puto reloj de brocas es tu máquina del tiempo? ¿Y porque no montas un gran reloj de madera?…De esos de cuco y te metes dentro junto al pájaro, quizás cuando salgáis los dos estáis en el año 2458 ¡Jajajajaja! –Se destornillaba ante la atenta y fría mirada de Rachel que la miraba seria cómo una estatua de mármol y que consiguió así intimidar y mitigar poco a poco la molesta risa de la latina haciéndola desaparecer.

-Te vas a tragar tus risas una a una Santana, te vas a tragar tus risas en cuanto lo veas funcionar.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó con una fingida tos para disimular una última carcajada…-¿Cuál….Cuál es ese problema del que hablas? –Se interesó limpiándose un par de lágrimas que habían aflorado de tanta risa.

-Primero decirte que si es un reloj de brocas y no digital es porque los procesadores no se complementaban ¿Ok? He probado decenas de relojes créeme, además los de broca aguantan mejor la carga…-Se medio justificó – Y segundo…El problema es más bien una limitación y es que en teoría sólo puedo viajar doce años hacia delante o hacia atrás.

Santana mostró una arruga en su cara a modo de no entender nada.

-Te explico: Partiendo de cero, es decir colocando hora y minutero en las doce, cada hora de las agujas que yo añada girando la rosca son los años que quiero avanzar o retroceder. Si pongo las tres son tres años, si pongo las nueve son nueve años y así sucesivamente ¿Entiendes?

-¿Y cómo decides si quieres ir hacia delante o hacia atrás? ¿Cómo sabe _la licuadora_ o el reloj tu voluntad?

-Por eso –Señaló la pizarra- Yo antes programo el PC ¿Recuerdas? Yo programo la fórmula o más bien dicho el logaritmo correspondiente de espacio tiempo con anterioridad en la base de datos…

-¿Y el mes? ¿Cómo eliges el mes en que quieres estar? ¿O el día? ¿El reloj no te lo permite, no?

-No...Eso no he podido averiguarlo, no sé sacar un logaritmo tan preciso…-Dijo mirando hacia la pizarra y bajando levemente la cabeza –De momento –Matizó volviendo alzar la vista –Porque estoy trabajando en ello, estoy trabajando duro en esa parte de Génesis –Recalcó.

-¿Y entonces? –Insistió -¿Dónde coño vas a parar? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces la teoría dice que me trasladaría al mismo mes el que esté mi presente… Si por ejemplo es junio del 2020 y quiero ir diez años al futuro iría justo a parar junio del 2030….Pero el día exacto es una incógnita…. –Susurró sin parecer demasiado convencida.

Unos segundos aguardaron en silencio para ambas hasta que Santana lo rompió.

-Entiendo…-Dejó caer la latina lentamente de forma pensativa –Y tú Rachel….Todo esto ¿En serio te lo crees de verdad? –Preguntó poniéndose seria por primera vez.

-Por supuesto Santana –Contestó rápida de igual forma – No he pasado media vida estudiando ingeniería, haciendo masters, formándome y no llevo aquí meses encerrada invirtiendo horas y más horas para no creer que el proyecto GM no funciona…Estoy segurísima de que funciona Santana…Segurísima.

Santana la miraba con preocupación pues realmente se dio cuenta que Rachel tenía muchas esperanzas en ese proyecto. En cierto modo la latina se culpó al pensar si ella misma no había ayudado a su amiga a alimentar esas esperanzas con sus conocimientos de física, esperanzas que a ella personalmente le parecían imposibles y la única manera que encontraba de que se quitara la venda de los ojos era haciéndole alguna pregunta que Rachel no fuera capaz de razonar o contestar.

-Y esa ventana de la que hablas Rachel…¿Cómo es de grande?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues exactamente lo que estoy diciendo…¿Cómo es de grande? ¿Qué capacidad tiene? ¿Solo se "lleva" en el tiempo a la persona que lleva el reloj puesto o tiene una dimensión más grande?

-Eeeehhhh….Eso no lo sé con exactitud Santana...-Balbuceó.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y no te parece un detalle importante Rachel? ¿Y si cuando abras la ventana resulta que te llevas contigo a media ciudad?

-No creo…No entra dentro de las probabilidades…-Contestó mirando hacia la pizarra.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si lo hace?

-Lo intuyo –Respondió mirándola.

-¿Lo intuyes? ¡Los científicos no intuyen! –La acusó para seguir arremetiendo contra ella -¿Y si lo hace? ¿Y si te llevas a medio barrio Rachel? ¿Qué perímetro de ancho tiene aproximadamente? ¿Lo sabes o no?

-Te repito que no lo sé

-¡Deberías Rachel! !Deberías saberlo! –La atosigó consiguiendo que la morena explotara.

-¡Bueno pues no lo sé! ¿Pero para eso estamos aquí verdad? ¡Para eso te he llamado! ¡Para eso has venido! ¡Para probarlo! ¡Para probarlo aquí y ahora para que lo veas y te tragues tus palabras! –Gritó dolida ante tanta duda y poca confianza por parte de su amiga.

Pero repentinamente una melodía sonó en esa sala, una melodía que provenía del móvil de Rachel y que estaba claro que quién llamaba era Quinn. Ambas lo sabían.

La morena quedó estática sin tener una mínima intención de ir a contestar.

-¿No vas cogerlo Rachel? ¿No vas a atender a Quinn? –Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras el teléfono seguía sonando de fondo.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

-Ahora no podemos San….Ahora no…-Titubeó -No puedo hablar con ella…Te…Tenemos que poner en marcha el proyecto GM te..

-¡Rachel! –La gritó realmente enfadada -¡Estás perdiendo el norte! ¿De verdad no piensas cogerlo? Me confiesas que lleváis mal meses, me explicas que discutisteis ayer, tu chica te está llamando ahora y…¿No piensas atender porque quieres probar un puto reloj de kriptonita?

Colapso. Ese era el perfecto adjetivo para definir la cara de Rachel, colapso.

-No puedo perder el tiempo ahora con Quinn…-Susurró saliendo de él.

-Y yo no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir –Contestó la latina atónita.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Buenas! Quiero puntualizar una cosa. Sé que quizás este fic no es lo que esperáis pero a mí me apetece escribir algo diferente la verdad y si lo seguís espero no defraudaros. También soy consciente que quizás este capítulo ha sido un pelín denso pero todo se andará…todo se andará.**

**Gracias de corazón por todos los rw**

**Klavier**


	4. ¿Para qué acuchillar el momento?

-No puedo perder el tiempo ahora con Quinn…-Susurró

-Y yo no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir –Contestó la latina atónita.

Y entonces Rachel fue testigo presencial de cómo Santana después de gruñir como un toro salvaje se giró de manera abrupta e inmediatamente se dirigió en busca de ese móvil y su incesante melodía.

-¿Pero…Pero qué haces? –Fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir mientras vio cómo Santana descolgaba sin ningún tipo de dudas.

-Ey Quinn…-Saludó

-Ra….¿Santana? –Rectificó la rubia un poco confundida al reconocer la voz de la latina -¿Eres tú?

-¡Premio rubia! –Contestó con énfasis mientras que a la vez fulminaba con la mirada a Rachel por haberla "_obligado_" a contestar.

-Aaahh…-Se escapó de sus labios con algo de decepción -¿Es…Estás con Rach? –Quiso saber enseguida.

-¡Sí sí rubia! Estamos en la Universidad –Afirmó enseguida –Verás es que he cogido yo el teléfono de Rachel porque ella ha ido al lavabo que se meaba viva la muy pardilla –Mintió mientras negaba con su cabeza por estar mintiendo a su amiga y hacía señas a Rachel con su dedo índice indicando que iba a rebanarle el cuello en cuanto pudiera –Pero….Espera… creo que ya la oigo venir –Mintió de nuevo.

La morena reaccionó echando un paso hacia atrás, fue algo inconsciente, como si tuviera temor a enfrentarse a la situación y Santana optó por tapar con su mano momentáneamente el móvil y amenazar a la morena a base de gritos susurrados.

-¡Rachel! ¿Quieres que te ayude a sacar el logaritmo preciso que necesitas en Génesis? ¿Por qué creo que puedo ayudarte sabes? –Preguntó sin esperar respuesta y señalando brevemente con su cabeza hacia la pizarra -¡Pues cógele el teléfono a tú novia! –Ordenó y volvió a la conversación con la rubia –Quinn sí sí efectivamente ya la veo, te la paso, hasta luego guapa! –Dijo alargando el móvil sin vacilar hacia una Rachel qué carecía de excusas para no contestar.

La morena tragó saliva, carraspeó y atendió mientras su vista se fijó con intensidad en la latina…

-Hola Quinn -Fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios, casi de forma inaudible.

-Rachel lo siento ¡Lo siento cielo! Siento mucho lo de anoche…-Se disculpó enseguida la rubia.

La morena no pudo evitar sentir cómo esa pequeña presión que tenía anclada en su pecho desde que habían discutido la noche anterior se evadía casi de forma inmediata, para dar nacimiento una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también Quinn, yo también siento mucho lo de ayer…

-Rachel no quiero que discutamos más, de veras que no quiero…

-Yo tampoco cielo –Contestó girándose y mostrando la espalda a Santana para obtener cierta intimidad -¿Estás en casa? –Indagó.

-No...No que va…De hecho imaginaba que estarías liada en la Universidad y lo cierto es que estoy aparcada con el coche en la puerta….Me preguntaba si…Si te apetecería comer conmigo

-¿Comer? ¿Pe…Pero qué hora es? –Indagó porque realmente estaba totalmente desorientada.

-Casi las dos del medio día…He preparado unos sándwiches vegetales porque te conozco tanto que sé que no has comido nada así que he pensado si..si…¿Te apetece ir a la playa a comer? –Preguntó repentinamente mordiéndose el labio inferior fruto de los nervios.

No lo dudó. Ni un segundo. Rachel no dudó en su respuesta ni un mísero segundo.

-¡Claro Quinn! ¡Salgo enseguida claro que me apetece ir a la playa a comer contigo! –Respondió pues en ese instante se extinguieron de un plumazo las ganas de seguir trabajando en su proyecto, la sola idea de pensar que iba a estar con Quinn de forma relajada pudo mucho más que su empeño en hacer que Santana se tragara sus risas y palabras.

Tras colgar el teléfono se giró de nuevo hacia la latina.

-Gracias Santana –Le agradeció siendo consciente que ella probablemente no hubiera contestador al teléfono.

La latina se acercó despacio a ella levantando al tiempo su ceja izquierda, apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Rachel y los apretó con cierta fuerza.

-Escúchame cara cartón, escúchame atenta: Sé que quieres ayudar a Quinn, sé que has invertido muchas muchas horas y más conocimientos de los que incluso tienes para ayudarla con tu _idea_, pero no pierdas el norte Rachel, pega los pies al suelo ¿Ok?

-¿Sigues sin creer en el proyecto GM verdad?

-Ni creo ni descreo Rachel…Ya me lo demostrarás otro día ¿De acuerdo? Pero ahora vete a comer con tu chica y yo me iré a comer con la mía.

-De acuerdo….-Asintió sabiendo que era desde luego lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Y por cierto Rachel…Para sacar un logaritmo exacto de mes y día y viajar en el tiempo con más exactitud quizás deberías plantearte en cambiar los parámetros _X_ , _H2_ y _Z_ hacia la ley de desplazamiento de Wien…¿Entiendes lo que digo? –Le preguntó enfocando su vista hacia la pizarra empujando así a que Rachel también lo hiciera.

Y por supuesto, por supuesto que la morena la entendió a la primera, quizás esa era la solución, quizás Santana tenía razón…Y aunque se moría por hacerlo, por probarlo, por cambiar esos parámetros supo que no era el momento porque su deber ahora era estar con su chica. Con Quinn.

Un cariñoso abrazo fue la forma que ambas decidieron elegir para despedirse la una de la otra en la puerta de salida de la universidad. Rachel enseguida reconoció el coche de Quinn aparcado en la acera de enfrente y con paso ligero se encaminó hacia allá.

-Hola –Saludó tímidamente, sin llegar de alzar la vista del todo y tras cerrar la puerta del auto para sentarse en la posición de copiloto.

-Hola Rachel….-Respondió también con cierta timidez pero buscando incesantemente los ojos castaños de su chica.

Obviamente el coche de la rubia estaba totalmente preparado para que ella pudiera manejarlo. Los mandos tales como las marchas, el freno, el gas, embrague se encontraban integrados en el volante. Quinn tuvo que aprender a conducir sólo con la ayuda de sus manos, al igual que tuvo que aprender a cambiar otras tantas cosas de su vida cotidiana desde hacía ya ocho años atrás.

La rubia había estado observando la escena de Rachel con Santana mientras la esperaba y pensó en utilizarlo para romper un poco el hielo entre ambas.

-No…No sabía que tú y San os llevabais tan bien…Menuda despedida ¿Eh? Vaya abrazo intenso –Atinó a decir con media sonrisa.

Rachel levantó la vista y enfocó sus ojos en los labios de la rubia.

-Ven aquí anda –Dijo con decisión y acompañó la frase tirando del jersey de Quinn hacia ella para besarla intensamente en los labios.

Qué mejor manera de romper esa pequeña distancia entre ellas que acortándola sin más. Quinn se dejó de besar sin objeción alguna, de hecho lo ansiaba así que buscó enseguida el contacto de los labios de su chica. Aferró sus manos sobre ambas mejillas de la morena, atrayéndola, acercándola, sentía la necesidad de tocarla después de pasar una noche sin ella.

-Lo siento Quinn…Lo siento muchísimo –Se disculpaba Rachel entre beso y beso a trompicones mientras recuperaba parte del aliento que iba perdiendo.

-Yo también cielo…Yo también –Contestó sin dejar de besar sus labios con ahínco –No hablaba en serio Rachel…Anoche no hablaba en serio, no me hagas caso a veces estoy idiota.…-Se disculpaba una y otra vez intentando encontrar su mirada entre esos apasionados besos.

-Sshhh…Tranquila cariño…sólo bésame…..-Era la única disculpa que Rachel necesitaba.

Unos minutos después de besarse, de pedirse así perdón mutuamente con sus labios, juntaron sus frentes para coger aire y pasados unos segundos se miraron a los ojos para sonreír con ellos.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Se aventuró Quinn.

-Mucha, lo cierto es que estoy famélica.

Y sin decir nada la rubia sonrío y puso en marcha el auto para dirigirse a una de las playas que más le gustaban a las dos. No hacía falta preguntar a qué playa iban, ellas lo sabían. Durante el corto trayecto que tenían Jagged Little Pill de Alanis Morissette las acompañó en todo momento sonando por los altavoces.

-¿Mucho trabajo Rachel? –Se interesó la rubia a los pocos minutos, interrumpiendo el "You Oughta Know" que Rachel tatareaba distraída mirando a través de la ventanilla.

-La verdad es que sí…Pero estoy a punto de culminarlo ¿Sabes? –Le anunció girándose hacia ella.

Quinn no sabía en qué trabajaba exactamente Rachel, no tenía ni idea de las pretensiones que ella aguardaba. Sólo conocía que era un proyecto compartido con Santana, que era algo entre la física y la tecnología, pero nada más…El resto lo ignoraba….Tampoco es que fuera a entenderlo suponía ella.

-¿En serio? –Sonrió abiertamente mirándola unos segundos con devoción y apartando la vista de la carretera momentáneamente -¡Pero eso es genial! ¿No? –Preguntó enfocando de nuevo la vista en la carretera.

-Más genial de lo que crees Quinn…Mucho más de lo que crees –Afirmó sin que Quinn supiera la esencia que para Rachel contenía esa respuesta.

Era el mes de mayo, mitad de primavera y eso era lo mismo que decir que hacía buen tiempo pero no el suficiente como para que la playa estuviera abarrotada. Había gente claro está, algunos paseaban por la orilla, otros tomaban el sol, otros jugaban con el perro e incluso algún valiente ya se bañaba…Pero insisto, en sí la playa estaba despejada. Aparcaron cerca de la misma, había sitio de sobra y un mar sumiso y de color azul cobalto se les mostró en el horizonte.

-El mar está muy tranquilo –Subrayó Rachel aún sin salir del coche -¿Te saco la silla?

-Sí a las dos…-Respondió

-¿Sí a las dos qué? –Repitió sin entender.

La rubia sonrió.

-Que efectivamente el mar está muy calmado…Y que me saques la silla por favor –Señaló.

Rachel salió del auto nada más pronunciar "_voy_" y le regaló un cómplice guiño de ojos. Se fue hacia la parte trasera del coche a recuperar la silla. Normalmente Quinn siempre la dejaba al lado del copiloto para luego ella poder bajarse una vez hubiera llegado donde quisiera llegar, pero esta vez la había colocado en los asientos de atrás sabiendo que Rachel iba a ocupar ese lugar.

La silla que había escogido Quinn ese día no era su silla del día a día. Esa mañana supuso que quizás conseguiría finalmente ir a la playa y por esa razón escogió la silla más ligera, la que mejor se plegaba, una silla de color roja y con una ruedas un tanto especiales que Rachel había comprado para ella años atrás. La morena la cogió y la desdobló justo delante de su puerta para que Quinn se sentara en ella.

-¿Te empujo? –Se ofreció.

-No, ya puedo yo gracias –Contestó amablemente echando a rodar hacia el maletero, allí tenía guardada la pequeña maleta con los sándwiches y un par de refrescos.

-Toma….Y lleva esa también –Le indicó la rubia –Es una bolsa con un par de toallas para sentarnos en la arena.

-¡Vaya! Ya veo que piensas en todo –Apuntó.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? –Contestó mientras ya rodaba hacia la playa –He traído hasta café caliente en un termo Rachel, he pensado que si hablas mucho de tú trabajo quizás me duerma de puro aburrimiento y no quiero quedar mal delante de ti –La informaba mientras ya se acercaban a la orilla.

-¡Ja! - ¡Ja! - !Ja! –Rió de manera sarcástica y robótica –Muy graciosa Quinn muy graciosa…Oye ¿Te ayudo? –Se ofreció de nuevo pues rodar por la arena no era una tarea fácil y se notaba que la rubia se quedaba sin fuerzas.

-Tranquila ya puedo, total ya llegamos…-Contestó.

El orgullo Fabray ante todo, eso era una premisa genética o mejor dicho era _la_ premisa genética.

Se detuvieron cerca de la orilla, lo suficiente para sentir cerca el aroma de sal y salitre que el mar ofrecía. Estiraron las toallas para sentarse y se quitaron los zapatos para quedarse descalza. El astro sol pegaba con fuerza en sus rostros regalándolas un agradable calor….Tanto que finalmente se deshicieron de parte de lo que llevaban puesto y quedaron en camiseta de manga corta. Hacía una temperatura más que genial.

Quinn le dio a Rachel un refresco y uno de los sándwiches y ambas empezaron a comer en silencio mirando hacia el mar.

-Creo que no podría vivir sin él Rachel…-Comentó la rubia a los pocos minutos, absorta que estaba con la vista puesta en el horizonte y haciendo clara referencia al mar.

Rachel miró a Quinn y ganas le dieron de decir que ella no podría vivir sin ella, pero se abstuvo, le pareció demasiado cursi incluso viniendo de Rachel Berry en estado puro, así que optó por seguir vagando de manera hipnótica por sus ojos, los ojos avellanados de Quinn eran los culpables de su hipnosis repentina.

-¿Qué me miras tanto? –Se percató la rubia de reojo.

-Tus ojos –Confesó.

-¿Mis ojos? –La miró con media sonrisa.

-Son maravillosos Quinn, cuando la combinación del mar y el sol se refleja en ellos son sencillamente maravillosos.

-¿Estás tratando de ligar conmigo? –Bromeó, haciendo que a Rachel se le colara una risilla.

-Puede ser…¿Te gustan las chicas acaso? –Preguntó.

-Puede ser –Dijo sin más y ambas sonrieron tímidamente.

Varios minutos pasaron de nuevo, varios minutos en que las dos siguieron comiendo hasta que Quinn volvió a romper ese silencio.

-¿Sabes que echo mucho de menos Rachel? –Lanzó al aire.

-¿El qué?

-El tacto de la arena contra mis pies –Se sinceró mirándola.

-Quinn yo…-Rachel frunció el ceño, trató de decir algo más que un "Quinn yo", se temió que su chica comenzara con su autocompasión, se temió que el momento se destruyera pero la rubia que lo vio venir la cortó.

-No tranquila, tranquila Rachel, no voy a castigarte ni castigarme con ningún sermón…Es sólo que…Que necesito expresarlo ¿ok? ¿Me dejas? –Le preguntó a lo que Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

La rubia tomó un poco de aire.

-Pues eso cielo, mis pies tocan la arena y yo no siento nada…Echo mucho de menos el tacto de la arena sobre ellos, las cosquillas que se produce al caminar encima de ella, el hormigueo ¿Sabes? ¡Incluso echo de menos eso de quemarte viva los pies en pleno verano! –Rió en alto.

La morena la acompaño en su risa ¿Y por qué no? Quizás también debía ella de relajarse. Su chica ahora estaba bien, en lo alto, arriba de autoestima, en la cúspide de su buen carácter.

¿Para qué acuchillar el momento?

-Bueno eso es discutible Quinn…-Agregó -No sabes lo laaaargo que se puede hacer el camino de la toalla al agua cuando los pies te arden cómo el diablo…Lo que pasa es que no te acuerdas mi amor.

-Supongo que no…-Comentó tras un suspiro y su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco mezclada precisamente ante ese recuerdo, ante la última vez que los pies le ardieron.

Rachel miró a su chica y sopesó la idea si hacerla o no. Desde que comenzó con el proyecto GM siempre quiso hacerle la pregunta, saber si realmente lo deseaba pero jamás encontraba el momento pues temía su reacción ya que anímicamente Quinn no era lo más estable durante los últimos tiempos.

-¿Anhelas caminar? –Se atrevió al fin a preguntar.

Necesitaba saber si realmente todo su esfuerzo valía la pena, necesitaba oírlo. Fue muy directa, demasiado, y en cierto modo desconcertó un poco a la rubia...¿Qué iba a decirle se cuestionó Quinn? ¿Qué si? ¿Para qué?

-Procuro no pensar mucho en ello –Respondió a priori de forma ambigua para seguidamente matizar un poco mejor –Cómo te he dicho antes Rachel anhelo el contacto de la arena, anhelo pegarme una carrera o un sprint porque pierdo el bus o el tren, anhelo bailar desenfrenadamente hasta que mis rodillas no aguanten, anhelo dar de repente un brinco cuando mi equipo de fútbol marca un gol al eterno rival….Esas cosas Rachel…Aunque…

-Aunque….-La empujó Rachel al ver que se quedaba atorada a medio camino.

-Aunque una de las cosas que más echo en falta es poder tener la capacidad de sentirte en plena plenitud cuando tú y yo hacemos el amor, disfrutar al cien por cien de esa experiencia…-Confesó mirándola a los ojos.

-Entiendo…–Contestó con un halo de resignación al saber perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-No me mal interpretes –Reaccionó al verla- ¡Me encanta! Es decir, me encanta hacerlo contigo Rachel, me encantan tus besos, tus caricias, verte desnuda sobre mí, saborearte la piel, tocarte…Pero siempre tengo la sensación que no he llegado al máximo…Qué no puedo disfrutar del sexo cómo se ha de disfrutar…¿Comprendes?

-Algún día Quinn…Algún día estoy segura de que…

-¡Rachel no por favor! ¡Por favor no! –La cortó la rubia algo brusca al verla venir con las andadas.

-¡No! ¡Déjame terminar! Deja también que yo me exprese… Por favor…-Solicitó bajando la voz y Quinn le dio ese beneplácito –La medicina avanza a pasos agigantados Quinn, no se detiene jamás, yo estoy segura que en cuestión de ocho o diez años habrá algún tipo de solución. Hoy en día ya se estudian las células madres, la reproducción de órganos, el mapa genético del adn…No sé…Muchas cosas cielo y estoy segura que volverás a caminar antes de lo que pensamos porque la investigación es algo que….

Mientras Rachel seguía hablando y hablando de todo aquello Quinn sin escucharla demasiado miraba absorta la expresión de esperanza que la morena reflejaba en sus pupilas, en su rostro, en la forma de expresarse, en el tono de su voz…Y se dio perfectamente de un hecho incuestionable.

-¿No estoy siendo fácil verdad? –La cortó repentinamente.

-¿Qué? –Frenó en seco su verborrea.

-Mi carácter Rach, mi forma de ser, mi manera de actuar contigo y con los demás… No…¿No estoy siendo fácil estos últimos meses cierto? La verdad es que creo que soy insoportable –Se afirmó así misma con un leve murmuro.

-Yo te quiero Quinn…Seas cómo seas yo te quiero con todas mis fuerzas –Contestó con convicción.

-A lo mejor ese es el problema Rachel…No me apetece hacerte la vida imposible día a día…Quizás no deberías aguantarme.

-Deja que yo decida eso ¿No crees? –Se defendió.

-Rachel puede que no sea capaz de salir a la superficie en este estado de mierda en el que estoy sumergida, puede que no termine de cambiar, puede que no pueda controlar mis impulsos, mis formas, mis contestaciones….Yo no estoy bien y por ende tú y yo no estamos bien...-La miró a los ojos con total franqueza –Tú lo sabes...Míranos, ahora estamos genial, hablamos, reímos, nos respetamos y en cierto modo es porque yo lo permito, pero anoche mismo discutimos ferozmente Rachel y yo no puedo garantizar que esta noche no volvamos hacer lo mismo –Sentenció.

Rachel frunció el ceño con fuerza al oírla terminar, en absoluto le gustaba escuchar lo que su chica soltaba por su boca además de que estaba convencida que la solución de Quinn estaba en sus manos, a la vuelta de la esquina, pronto lo lograría, ella era la bombona de oxigeno que la rubia necesitaba para salir a esa superficie a la que había hecho referencia…Así que se colocó en su toalla, se aproximó a la rubia y con suavidad le colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Cállate –Le ordenó.

Quinn sonrió levemente sintiendo la pequeña presión que ejercía el dedo de Rachel en su boca y dio por terminada la conversación. Acató la orden sin más "no rompamos el momento" pensó, así que con la ayuda de sus abdominales se impulsó sobre su chica quedándose encima de ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la toalla y sin decir nada la besó intensamente en los labios para notar de nuevo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba al hacerlo… Cómo siempre le ocurría cuando sus lenguas se rozaban, que se le disparaba de cero a cien pulsaciones en cero segundos.

-Y por cierto Rach -Susurró en su silencio, separándose dos escasos centímetros de su cálido aliento –Yo también te quiero ¿Me oyes?…Yo también.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Gracias por los rw!**

**Buen fin de semana eh!**

**klavier**


	5. De fresa y manzana

Las cuatro cero tres de la madrugada era la hora que marcaba el reloj de su mesita de noche. Tan sólo seis minutos habían transcurrido desde que Rachel lo había mirado por última vez y ocho desde la penúltima.

Insomnio. Eso estaba sufriendo la morena.

Ella y Quinn regresaron de la playa al final de la tarde, después de que hubieran estado un buen rato más tumbadas sobre la arena, regalándose lo que hacía tanto tiempo que no se regalaban entre ellas, besos, caricias y mucha ternura. Finalmente cuando la tarde y el frío acechaba en encontrarlas allí decidieron recoger los bártulos y marcharse hacia su casa. Contra todo pronóstico esa noche no hubo pelas, ni malas formas, ni palabras punzantes o hirientes por parte de ninguna de las dos, esa noche cenaron juntas, vieron una película y una vez finalizó decidieron que el día se terminaba ahí, yendo ambas a dormir.

Pero Rachel no consiguió conciliar el sueño de ninguna de las formas. Ciento cincuenta mil vueltas sobre la cama que compartía con su chica fueron el resultado de las cuatro horas que hacía que ambas yacían en ella. Tenía el proyecto metido en su cabeza, las fórmulas giraban por su mente sin cesar, los logaritmos bailaban imaginariamente delante de sus narices, las ecuaciones danzaban por su estancia totalmente a sus anchas y Rachel no conseguía pegar ojo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo con toda aquella _macro fiesta_ en su habitación? O quizás mejor dicho en su cabeza.

Todavía tumbada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par acostumbrada ya a la luz de esa oscuridad se rodeó hacia su izquierda y la sensual espalda de su chica se le mostró ante sus ojos. No pudo evitar acariciarla suavemente, era pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre ella y sentir cómo toda su piel se erizaba. La amaba. Mucho. Amaba muchísimo a Quinn Fabray y sentía que tenía la obligación de ayudarla. Quinn no debía vivir el resto de sus días sentada en una silla…Y ni mucho menos por su culpa, ni mucho menos, se castigaba así misma Rachel una y otra vez tozuda como una mula.

Finalmente decidió levantarse de la cama para ir a la Universidad pero no sin antes dar un beso en la espalda de la rubia la cual notó enseguida los cálidos labios de su chica sobre su piel.

-¿Es…tás bien Ra…chel? -Murmuró con dificultad, con los párpados totalmente pesados, incapaz de levantarlos al encontrarse entre este mundo y el de los sueños.

-Si…Duérmete cielo –Susurró la morena a su oído mientras ella ya se levantaba.

Quinn ni escuchó la respuesta, había quedado de nuevo totalmente dormida.

Tan ensimismada estaba pensando en fórmulas y ecuaciones que un café frío y sin azúcar fue lo que se tomó para no salir con el estómago del todo vacío y unos vaqueros junto con una camiseta verde puesta del revés fue lo que se colocó sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de cómo la etiqueta asomaba casi por debajo de sus narices.

Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el volante mientras hablaba en alto con ella misma al conducir. Se preguntaba, se respondía, se volvía a preguntar y a responder y así una y otra vez hasta que aparcó delante de la Universidad a eso de las cinco de la madrugada.

En la entrada a la Universidad no hizo falta que se identificara con el guarda de seguridad, el muchacho la conocía de sobra.

-Buenos días señorita Rachel… Hoy viene muy temprano ¿No? –La saludó algo extrañado.

-Ey Mark, buenos días. Sí lo sé lo sé…Pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo –Se justificó una Rachel algo ausente y cargada que iba de libros hasta las cejas.

Mark sonrió cómo respuesta viéndola pasar con ese típico apresurado caminar suyo y se percató de que llevaba puesta la camiseta al revés pero omitió decirle nada, se notaba que la morena tenía más prisa de lo habitual.

Entró en la sala a la velocidad de un rayo, sin soltar ni siquiera un sólo apunte o un sólo libro encendió la luz y cada uno de los ordenadores que allí se encontraban para que empezaran a iniciarse las sesiones. Finalmente se colocó con los brazos en jarra delante de aquel mural repleto de fórmulas.

-Vamos a ver amiga Génesis…Dónde estás….-Murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos cómo si retara a la pizarra a un duelo –Tienes que estar por aquí, el cambio que Santana sugiere ha de realizarse por aquí…-Hablaba mientras leía esa especie de jeroglífico que parecía que solamente ella era capaz de entender.

Y hablando en alto modificó, rectificó, corrigió, tachó, rescribió tantos y tantos números y símbolos que tenía en su maldita cabeza que cuando terminó de hacerlo quedó medio exhausta. Siete y media de la mañana. Dos horas y media que pasaron como un pestañeo pasaron para la morena delante de aquella pizarra. Sin enterarse.

-Bien…Veamos…-Se murmuró alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás para poder releer y repasar todo aquello en toda su extensión y plenitud -¡Perfecto! –Se felicitó.

Tomó la mesa del ordenador dónde magnética se encontraba y sentada en una silla transcribió los datos oportunos en el PC mientras no paraba de morderse el labio inferior al hacerlo fruto quizás de los nervios…o la emoción. Otra hora más le pasó por encima con esa ardua tarea, pero ella ni se enteró, estaba cerca, muy cerca de su objetivo.

El futuro.

Ese era su objetivo.

Aspiraba a poder avanzar ese máximo de 12 años que su proyecto le permitía viajar hacia adelante con ayuda del reloj y de la máquina. Rachel suponía que en ese tiempo la medicina tendría que haber avanzado lo suficiente para encontrar una solución a la discapacidad de Quinn. Desde luego albergaba todas sus esperanzas en ello. Tenía que ser así. Tenía que serlo.

Intro.

Listo.

Ya podía poner en marcha el proyecto G.M. En teoría y según sus cálculos estaba programada para viajar hasta mayo del 2032.

En teoría.

Se tomó un respiro, se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y un suspiro salió de sus labios. De repente el cansancio hizo acto de presencia, de repente el no haber dormido muchas horas esa noche hizo mella en su cuerpo. Necesitaba unos minutos, necesitaba despejarse un poco y comer algo. Su cerebro estaba un poco saturado y su estómago demasiado vacío.

Se levantó para dirigirse hacia uno de los escritorios y abrió uno de los cajones en busca de algo de comida. Rachel sabía que Santana siempre guardaba alguna guarrada de emergencia para comer y con una extraña chocolatina sabor fresa con manzana y arroz inflado se volvió hacia la silla.

Miró la hora en uno de los relojes puesto que llevaba colocados los dos en la muñeca. No miró la hora en el reloj "máquina del tiempo" sino en su reloj de siempre, el real, el que le regaló Quinn en su cuarto aniversario en aquel romántico viaje a París.

Nueve y cuarto de la mañana marcaban las brocas ¿Estaría Quinn levantada? Supuso que sí, o tal vez no, pero le daba igual, esta vez no iba a permitir que la rubia tuviera que llamarla, además le apetecía hablar con su chica.

-Hola mi vida…Buenos días –Descolgó Quinn aclarándose a la vez la garganta pero visiblemente contenta por recibir esa llamada.

-Ey cielo… ¿Te he despertado? –Preguntó enseguida Rachel al advertir esa voz poco clara y de recién levantada.

-No no para nada….Llevo…-Carraspeó- Llevo un rato despierta lo que pasa que aún estoy en la cama y no había hablado con nadie…

-Claro…-Sonrió ante lo obvio -¿Y qué hacías?

-Nada, sólo pensaba.

-¿Pensabas? ¿A sí? ¿En mí? Porque espero que pensaras en mí y en mí maravilloso cuerpo de diez…-Bromeó.

-Me has dejado sola –La regañó, claramente también de broma.

-Ups….Lo siento cielo…No podía dormir y estaba dando vueltas sobre la cama…

-¿Te ocurre algo Rachel? –La cortó -¿Te…te preocupa alguna cosa? –Se interesó mientras que con el móvil atrapado entre su oreja y el cuello ascendía con ayuda de sus brazos para apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama.

-No, no cariño nada –Mintió, porque la realidad era que le preocupaban una infinidad de asuntos, le preocupaba el estado de ella, le preocupaba la relación montaña rusa que ambas tenían, le preocupaba el pensar que nada del proyecto saliera bien, le preocupaba que algo saliera mal y la enviara al año 2134…..Le preocupaban muchas cosas en general –Es sólo eso, que no podía dormir, supongo que por culpa del café ese que nos tomamos ayer en la playa y temía despertarte…Así que…"Decidí venir un rato a la Universidad" –Ambas dijeron esto último a la vez, puesto que Quinn adivinó que Rachel diría exactamente eso.

-Bruja –Soltó la morena al notar cómo su chica en cierto modo se había reído de ella.

-¡Jajaja! De bruja nada…Qué te conozco Berry…Son muchos años juntas ya.

-Acaso….¿Se te han hecho largos todos estos años? –Indagó con una sonrisa de total bobalicona en su cara.

-Buuuuuffff… !No sabes cuánto! ¡Ni te lo imaginas! –Siguió bromeando.

Rachel volvió a sonreír en silencio, encontrar a su chica contenta y con ese estado de ánimo tan alto y sobretodo continuo era algo que hacía meses que no pasaba…Y le encantaba.

-Sigues siendo tan malvada como siempre Fabray…-Dejó caer negando con la cabeza.

-Puede…Pero tú sigues estando tan loca por mis huesos como siempre ¿Verdad?

-Puede –Contestó sin más a los pocos segundos y después de asegurarse que no se le escuchaba la sonrisa que realmente mostraba.

Unos segundos en silencio aguardaron entre ambas.

-¿Vas a….Vas a venir a comer a casa Rach? –Sorprendió repentinamente la rubia.

Eso no entraba en sus planes desde luego. Y no porque no le apeteciera ir a comer con su chica sino porque tenía que terminar lo que había empezado, ahora o nunca y para Rachel era ahora.

-Quinn yo…-Comenzó a titubear.

-Vale Rachel déjalo, no pasa nada –La cortó –Supongo que estás muy liada…-Dio por hecho de forma un pelín tajante.

-Escucha cielo esto es importante…Creo…Creo que estoy a punto de terminar ya de una vez por todas y…

-Qué sí Rachel qué no te preocupes ¿ok? –Intentó no sonar demasiado dura –De todas formas yo debería trabajar algo también o mi jefe me va a enviar a dónde yo sé…-Murmuró.

-¿Te enfadas?

-No

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-¿De verdad?

-Qué si…De verdad.

-¿Me quieres? –Se aventuró a preguntar….Y aquí la rubia se hizo de rogar.

-¿Sigues estando loca por mis huesos o no? –Preguntó de nuevo puesto que antes no le había respondido.

-Perdida, locamente perdida -Confesó con exquisita dulzura.

-Pues entonces si te quiero….Mucho –Rió –¡Muchísimo!

Cuando Rachel colgó el teléfono seguía proyectando la misma cara de bobalicona enamorada que había tenido en toda la conversación. Por unos segundos se quedó en estado standby, sin reaccionar, meditando, pensando en su vida junto a Quinn ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que se enamoraría cómo una perra de la rubia más malvada del McKinley de todos los tiempos habidos y por haber?

No puedo evitar reír para sí misma ante los recuerdos que se le aglomeraban en su cabeza y ese fue el punto de reacción.

-¡Vamos Rachel, vamos a ello! –Se auto animó.

Sin más preámbulos se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, con la lengua medio pillada entre sus labios, medio fuera tecleó lo que le faltaba por teclear para seguidamente colocarse de pie, justo al lado, dar una vuelta entera a su reloj de doce horas, clicar al enter en el ordenador, respirar muy profundo y esperar para que Autunita hiciera el resto.

Cinco minutos.

Diez.

Quince minutos.

¡Veinte! Veinte minutos llevaba Rachel de pie cómo un pasmarote sin que nada a su alrededor cambiase un ápice. Allí no se movía ni el tato. Frunció levemente el ceño por primera vez en el minuto treinta y uno con doce segundos según el reloj de Quinn.

Quieta cómo un panoli se volteó brevemente hacia la pizarra en el minuto treinta y siete con el ceño ya totalmente fruncido del todo, se giró despacio, de manera robótica, cómo si padeciera una tortícolis de caballo, quizás por miedo a estropear el entorno, quizás por miedo a interferir en las partículas electromagnéticas…Quizás porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de que coño ocurría y de por qué diablos no estaba ya en el futuro.

Con su vista repasó fijamente los logaritmos uno a uno…."_joder si está todo correcto, los_ _parámetros son los que tienen que ser X3+h(2/7 H +Z3/8) Yxz7%….las coordenadas, el indicativo de Wein, el_… " pero ya no le dio tiempo a más porque de repente una luz verde la cegó por completo, una luz verde que se apoderó de toda aquella sala y un terrible y repentino dolor de cabeza la atrapó por unos segundos sin que entendiera el motivo. Tal intensidad tuvo ese dolor que Rachel permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados se colocó ambas manos sobre sus sienes, apretó los dientes con fuerza intentando mitigar esa sensación tan desagradable y cuando quiso darse cuenta una primera arcada le sobrevino con fuerza, y una segunda arcada le acarreó hacia el vómito de su vida.

-Ey…Ey…¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó una tenue voz a sus espaldas mientras le tocaba levemente por la espalda.

Rachel estaba echando por su boca aquél frío café sin azúcar que se tomó de madrugada junto con aquella chocolatina del diablo que cogió de la mesa de Santana, y todo esto amenizado con una buena dosis de amargo bilis.

Unos minutos necesitó Rachel para recomponerse. No sabía dónde se encontraba y ni mucho menos "cuando", continuaba con los ojos cerrados porque al intentar abrirlos un par de veces un mareo la acechó, una falta de equilibrio la aturdió….Rachel intuía que estaba medio apoyada en una pared o muro y que ese pequeño apoyo la salvaguardaba de estar tirada en el suelo. El apoyo resultó ser luego un árbol.

-Ey…Ey…¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Volvió a repetir esa voz.

Masculina.

Es lo único que pudo identificar de esa voz, porque ni tono, ni acento le sonaban de nadie conocido. Abrió los ojos, totalmente llorosos por el esfuerzo del vómito, escupió un par de veces al suelo intentando sacar ese maldito sabor amargo de su boca, respiró y terminó girándose hacia esa voz.

-Si…Si gracias estoy bien –Contestó con gratitud, alzando la mirada por primera vez y encontrándose con un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos años que la evaluaba con atención mientras ella procuraba limpiarse la boca con sus propias manos.

-Chica ¿Estás segura? Mira que llevas un rato vomitando…-Apuntó el hombre.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Fue lo primero que Rachel preguntó intentando ubicarse en posición.

-Uy uy uy que me parece que no estás del todo bien, debes estar mareada… ¿No sabes dónde estás? Vamos siéntate…Siéntate un momento en el suelo y respira un poco –Le propuso sugiriéndole que se sentara.

-No, no, no en serio gracias, estoy bien es tan sólo que….Qué no exactamente dónde me encuentro…-Balbuceó, intentando sonreír inocente pero forzosamente al muchacho cosa que espeluznó al chico un poco más de la cuenta porque parecía una loca de la vida.

-Estás en la Universidad de Los Ángeles –La informó al fin sin dejar de mirarla ni por un momento.

-¿En UCLA? –Quiso asegurase entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ajá…En UCLA sí….Estás en uno de los jardines, detrás del Edificio de Ciencias….¿Es que no te acuerdas cómo has llegado muchacha? ¿Has tomado algún psicotrópico o estás bebida? –Indagó.

En ese instante Rachel se cercioró de que el chico estaba uniformado con un traje de guarda de seguridad casi idéntico al que llevaba Mark.

-¿Y Mark? –Preguntó entonces.

-¿Mark? –Repitió

-¡Sí Mark! ¡Mark el guarda de seguridad! –Se alteró.

-¿Hablas de Mark Swan?

-¡No sé su apellido oiga! ¡Mark! ¡De metro ochenta aproximadamente, moreno, ojos castaños y alargados…!Mark! ¡Mark! –Dio por sabido y algo nerviosa -¡Mark el guarda!El guarda!

-¡Vale vale señorita! –Intentó frenar tanto ímpetu – Ya sé de quién habla….Pero señorita…Mark no trabaja aquí desde hace años –Explicó cómo dándolo por obvio.

Y en ese momento un impasse de tiempo que Rachel no supo medir con exactitud le pasó por encima cómo una apisonadora ¿Años? Sí lo había visto esa mañana. Tragó saliva con dificultad, notando aún aquél regusto amargo de su boca.

-¿En qué año estamos? –Preguntó repentina y lentamente.

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces, abrió los ojos de par en par intentando asimilar lo que esa pequeña muchacha acababa de preguntar, frunció el ceño y la miró con verdadera y paternal preocupación.

¿En qué año estamos? ¿Había escuchado bien?

No, definitivamente esta chica no debía encontrarse nada bien.

-Oye chica….Creo que será mejor que vayamos al médico…Te acompaño si quieres…Vamos a ver si está el doctor de la Universidad, debería estar de guardia….-Sugirió mientras que con extremo cuidado la cogía del brazo para acompañarla.

Rachel se zafó de su brazo intentando no ser demasiado brusca.

-¡No! ¡No gracias! Me encuentro perfectamente en condiciones señor…..-Alargó en el aire.

-Robert…

-Señor Robert, es sólo que necesito que me diga en qué año estamos….por favor….-Suplicó tras un suspiro –Se lo ruego… –Imploró.

Robert la volvió a analizar detenidamente. Extraña muchacha vagó por su mente. En los años que llevaba trabajando de guarda de seguridad en UCLA no la había visto a nunca….Quizás era una estudiante, aunque no le sonaba su cara de nada, quizás una profesora, aunque le parecía demasiado joven para ello y además insisto tampoco le sonaba su rostro….Finalmente al cabo de pocos segundos pensó que lo más probable es que sencillamente fuera una lunática del tres al cuarto que se había escapado de algún manicomio perdido de Los Ángeles y que se había puesto hasta el culo de vodka.

"Resolvamos la situación" se dijo así mismo, pues no quería líos con aquella extraña mujer.

-2032 –Respondió al fin para matar el asunto.

-¿Mayo? –Preguntó enseguida la morena mostrándose super atenta a su respuesta.

Vodka, whisky, ginebra , el agua de los floreros y media tableta de estupefacientes cómo mínimo pensó Robert al oírla.

-Mayo sí –Contestó escueto asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

La reacción de Rachel fue taparse el rostro con ambas manos. Lloró, lloró cómo una jodida niña en la mañana de Reyes cuando descubres que Baltasar te ha dejado la Barbie cirujana debajo del árbol. No podía creérselo, lo había conseguido, lo había logrado ¡Y a la primera! Se encontraba en el futuro, se encontraba en el año 2032 y aparte de ese engorroso mareo y repentino vómito que había tenido se encontraba perfectamente sana. Después de ese primer llanto de plena felicidad se palpó su cara, su rostro, sus extremidades, las manos, las piernas, se contó cada uno de sus dedos delante de un Robert sencillamente incrédulo viéndola actuar.

-¿Tienes ocho o diez dólares Robert? –Preguntó así porque sí con una confianza abismal cuando verificó que tenía veinte dedos en total.

Rachel no llevaba un sólo céntimo encima. Ni había caído en la cuenta de ese importante detalle.

-¿Diez pavos? ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir bebiendo? –Cuestionó desconfiado.

-¿Beber? Nooo…Yo no bebo mucho Robert, necesito diez dólares s para coger un Taxi ¿Por qué imagino que los Taxis siguen existiendo verdad? –El chico alucinaba con esas preguntas -Quiero ir a verla… ¿Entiendes? ¡Quiero ir a ver si Quinn camina! –Gritó entusiasta y una mueca de desacuerdo fue lo que recibió de respuesta -Te los devolveré Robert, no te preocupes –Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-Si no es por eso….Es sólo….Si te doy diez dólares…¿Te marcharás? –Le preguntó.

-Claro…Voy a ver a Quinn –Respondió un poco enfadada, cómo si no se hubiera explicado ya bien –¡Vivimos a seis manzanas!

-¿Y no volverás? –Quiso saber, porque la única forma de tranquilizarse que él tenía era asegurarse que esa muchacha no volvía. No quería follones y cada vez tenía más claro que estaba como una regadera.

-Claro….!Bueno no! –Rectificó -¡Lo cierto es que tengo que volver Robert! El reloj -Le explicó mostrándoselo -Tiene la carga de vuelta en estas coordenadas ya sabes, y mejor estar aquí…No sé si la carga la puede hacer en otro lugar o no…bueno me he desviado un poco porque debería estar allí –Señaló hacia el edificio –Pero quizás habrá sido algún grado de más o de menos…. no lo sé…El caso es que la carga debería aguantar al regreso 2020 pero…

-¡Toma! ¡Toma 20 pavos y calla por dios! –Le ofreció para que marchase y adiós rezó de que por favor no regresara.

-¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! –Se desgañitó Rachel al ver uno pasar –A la calle 37 con esquina Presidente Nixon por favor –Le ordenó nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Eterno se le hizo esas seis manzanas a Rachel. Los nervios se la comían. Lo cierto es que no había pensado mucho en los actos que estaba realizando y ni mucho menos en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pensar que NO podía encontrarse consigo misma, no debía verse con la Rachel Berry del futuro, no era prudente chocar con la Rachel de 38 años, pero en ese emocionante instante, sentada en la parte trasera de aquél taxi nada de eso se le cruzaba por la mente. Ella quería ir a ver a su chica. Doce años habían transcurrido, necesitaba saber si quizás ella caminaba. Si la medicina había avanzado tanto cómo ella pronosticaba. Eso era en lo único qué pensaba.

-Son nueve pavos señorita –Interrumpió el taxista sus pensamientos nada más llegar.

Se bajó del taxi mirando todo a su alrededor. Lo cierto era que el barrio había cambiado. Las aceras estaban más anchas, habían plantado más árboles en ella, habían cambiado las farolas, se veía en general transformado. Plantada delante de su casa se dio cuenta que tampoco llevaba las llaves encima, si es que la paleta se había ido al futuro sólo con lo puesto, pero no hizo falta que picara al timbre de su casa puesto que una voz que reconoció al instante la llamó.

-¿Rachel? ¿Rachel eres tú?

La morena se volteó enseguida para mirarla y una grandísima decepción la invadió.

Una Quinn sentada en su silla de ruedas fue lo que se encontró. Una Quinn mayor, una Quinn un poco desmejorada a causa de los años que habían transcurrido, con los ojos más apagados que nunca y un cabello sin demasiado brillo pero aún así, aún con todo eso…Seguía conservando esa belleza natural de la que siempre había sido dueña.

-Quinn…-Fue lo único se atrevió su voz temblorosa pronunciar.

-¿Qué…Qué haces aquí Rachel? –Preguntó de manera un tanto dura mientras no dejaba de analizarla. Rachel estaba distinta.

La morena sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse de encima todos los pensamientos que la asaltaron enseguida.

-Que…Quería venir a casa…-Se excusó aún con ese halo de decepción estancado en su mirada.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿A casa? –Repitió extrañada –Pero Rachel…Tú ya no vives aquí… ¡Joder sabes de sobras que no estamos juntas! ¿Es qué no te entra eso en tú maldita cabeza? ¿Acaso has vuelto a beber? –Le recriminó alto y claro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola!**

**Quiero dar las muy muchas gracias por todos vuestros rw y también quiero dar las gracias a Dilea y Dispanish por esa súper portada que me han hecho de este fic. **

**Yo sería incapaz dado lo cateta que soy con estos menesteres jajjaa**

**Espero os haya gustado el capi, ya me diréis.**

**klavier**


	6. The Unforgiven

-¿A casa? –Repitió extrañada –Pero Rachel…Tú ya no vives aquí… ¡Joder sabes de sobras que no estamos juntas! ¿Es qué no te entra eso en tú maldita cabeza? ¿Acaso has vuelto a beber? –Le recriminó alto y claro.

Rachel quedó tan abruptamente descolocada al recibir dicha información y sobre todo al recibirla de _esa _forma tan seca y contundente que fue incapaz de musitar palabra alguna…Tampoco pudo controlar que sus ojos se anegasen nada más oír _que no estaban juntas._

-¡Vamos Rachel! ¡No pongas esa cara! Ya deberías tenerlo más que superado –Le reprochó sin mirarla demasiado a la cara y abriéndose paso con su silla de ruedas para entrar en su casa. Ignorándola por completo.

-¿Separadas? –Susurró para sí misma la morena de espaldas a Quinn, haciéndose a la idea de esa cruda realidad.

La rubia que estaba a punto de entrar en su casa claramente la oyó y pensó que de verdad le tomaba el pelo…Con el día de mierda que había tenido no pensaba morderse la lengua. Giró de nuevo su silla para enfrentarse a su ex después de seis meses sin verla y está vez si se encaró a esos ojos castaños que tanto había amado…O seguía amando tal vez en silencio.

-¡Óyeme Rachel! ¿A qué has venido? ¿Eh? ¿A qué? ¿A vacilarme? –Preguntó sin tan siquiera dejarla responder –Porque no tiene ninguna gracia Rachel ¡Ninguna!

-Quinn yo no…Yo no tengo ninguna intención de eso es sólo que yo…-Intento balbucear algo.

-¿Tú no qué Rachel? ¿No qué? –La avasalló de nuevo con una rabia en sus ojos fuera de lo normal.

-Yo…Yo no comprendo que nos ha pasado….-Intentó decir porque lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios había ocurrido entre ellas.

No podía ser real que estuvieran separadas.

Sencillamente no podía ser.

-¿Qué no lo comprendes? ¿Qué no comprendes Rachel? –Río con amargura -¡Vete al cuerno amor mío! ¡Vete al cuerno! ¡Tú lo decidiste en su momento! –Le vomitó -¡Así que déjame en paz Rachel! Ahora tan sólo déjame tranquila con mi vida y lárgate –Remató con la respiración agitada y la voz algo desquebrajada.

Era más que obvio que para bien o para mal la presencia de su ex ponía a Quinn en un estado de nervios importante, la alteraba.

Unos segundos quedaron en silencio, ambas tragaron saliva a la vez, ambas mirándose sin pestañear y Quinn no pudo evitar pensar que realmente Rachel la miraba con la cara totalmente sorprendida, conmocionada, un reflejo de desconcierto ocupaba todo su rostro…Cómo si saber que estaban separadas fueran primeras noticias para ella.

-¿Po…Podemos hablarlo Quinn? –Solicitó Rachel con timidez tras analizar qué total el NO ya lo tenía.

Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba explicaciones. No entendía absolutamente una mierda.

Qué extraña. Qué extraña actuaba Rachel. Y además estaba cambiada, de acuerdo sí, hacía seis meses que no se veían y Quinn no sabía exactamente lo que era pero estaba distinta, quizás su piel, la expresión facial, quizás la ropa que llevaba…Algo…Algo era diferente en la morena…Le parecía que Rachel resultaba…¿Más joven? ¿Renovada?

La rubia sacudió su cabeza al oír la propuesta y reaccionó a los pocos segundos un poco más serena.

-¿Hablarlo? ¿Para qué Rachel? ¿Para qué? ¿No crees que lo hemos hablado ya suficientes veces? –Preguntó calmada.

Rachel frunció el ceño y un _por favor_ imploró sin más.

Necesitaba respuestas. Insistía en ello.

Quinn la miró a los ojos, lo cierto era que no quería estar a malas con ella, ya no más….Y además al fin y al cabo era Rachel y había vivido muchas cosas junto a ella. Muchas.

-¿Quie...Quieres entrar? –Preguntó al fin tras un leve carraspeo a lo que la morena asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, sin decir nada, seguía aún un tanto descolocada –Pero una hora Rachel –Añadió la rubia antes de abrir la puerta –Te quedas máximo una hora… ¿Ok? Porque viene Alison y no quiero que ella te vea cuando llegue ¿De acuerdo? –Advirtió, dando por conocido por la forma en la que hablaba que Rachel conocía de sobras a esa tal Alison.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. O más bien dicho de la realidad de Rachel doce años atrás.

¿Alison? ¿Y quién cojones era Alison? Ella no conocía ninguna Alison….¿Acaso era su pareja actual? ¿Una novia? ¿Una amiga especial? Rachel sopesó que bastante cara de circunstancias debía de tener ya cómo para decirle que no sabía quién diablos era esa tía así que disfrazó su rostro cómo pudo y enmascaró su voz intentando mostrar una seguridad de la que carecía.

-De acuerdo Quinn…Una hora, antes de que llegue Alison ya me habré marchado ¿Ok? No…No te preocupes…-Soltó con una más que falsa comprensión.

La rubia abrió la puerta de la entrada y Rachel puso un pié en su casa doce años después de que ella se marchara esa misma mañana ¿Complejo verdad? Todo el asunto era demasiado fuerte para encajarlo a la primera.

No sintió el aroma de siempre al entrar allí. Para nada. ¿Pero cuántos supuestos años llevaba sin vivir en su casa? se preguntaba mentalmente mientras no podía dejar de mirar todo lo que le rodeaba. La casa estaba cambiada o al menos el salón pues los muebles no eran los mismos, ni el sofá, ni las lámparas, ni las cortinas….Y lo peor….No vio ni una puñetera foto de ellas dos juntas en ninguna parte. Ni una sola.

Tuvo la sensación de que era como si un huracán hubiera tocado tierra y cambiado absolutamente todo de sitio, devastando y destruyendo a su paso todo lo anterior para dejar un nuevo lugar dónde vivir. Tuvo el temor y a la vez la convicción que ese huracán tenía nombre propio, ese huracán se llamaba Quinn Fabray…Pero la cuestión era saber ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –La interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Agua…Un vaso de agua por favor –Pidió la morena con media sonrisa forzada. Tenía la boca reseca de los nervios.

No se quitaba esa Alison de la cabeza.

-De acuerdo …-Asintió -Siéntate Rachel..Siéntate por favor –Solicitó la rubia y tras esa petición rodó con la silla hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua para su ex chica.

Pero la morena hizo caso omiso a esa _orden, _aprovechó ese par de minutos de soledad para mirar con más detenimiento su casa y no pudo reprimir ir negando con la cabeza al no entender nada.

-¿Qué haces Rachel? ¿Por qué niegas con la cabeza? –La sorprendió la rubia a sus espaldas.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Qué nos pasó? -Replicó sin pensarlo, se le escapó de sus labios sin poder frenarlo.

Pero Quinn no se tomó esa frase cómo si realmente no tuviera ni idea de nada, Quinn se lo tomó esa frase cómo que Rachel no terminaba de aceptarlo. Resopló frustrada, quizás algo cansada.

-Toma, bebe y siéntate –Solicitó un poco brusca, pero lo cierto era que para hablar quería tener a Rachel al nivel de sus ojos.

Efectivamente Rachel la obedeció y se sentó en el sofá con el vaso de agua acogido entre sus manos mientras que la rubia la seguía con la mirada. Esta última se humedeció los labios antes de pronunciar la primera palabra. Estaba nerviosa y decidió hacer una pregunta estúpida para sacudirse un poco los nervios.

-¿Te has hecho algo en el rostro Rach? Botox, cirugía….Te parecerá absurdo pero estás…Se te ve…Te noto más joven…-Rió un poco nerviosa -¿Acaso te has hecho un lifting? –Indagó al fin.

-Eeeeh…..No no no…Es…Es un tratamiento que me he hecho en una estética...-Mintió con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Vaya….-Quedó sorprendida -Pues ya me pasarás dónde es…-Sonrió levemente –Porque desde luego es efectivo, te has quietado cómo diez años de encima.

_Doce_ pensó ipso facto la morena y un "Claro…Claro ya te lo diré" fue lo que respondió.

Un nuevo silencio se produjo. Un silencio que ambas sabían que Quinn que había agachado la mirada levemente debía romper.

La rubia inspiró aire con fuerza y alzó la vista.

-Rachel…Primero de nada quiero disculparme por haberme alterado un poco antes, pero llevábamos seis meses sin vernos, las últimas veces sabes que no fueron fáciles entre nosotras y me ha sorprendido mucho verte y por esa razón te he enviado al cuerno de forma precipitada….¿De acuerdo? Así que siento mucho mi reacción –Se disculpó sin esperar respuesta alguna -Pero la realidad es….La realidad es que entiendo que me dejaras ¿Ok? Lo entiendo perfectamente –Informó repentinamente.

La morena notó cómo palidecía nada más oírla, un sudor frío le invadió la piel ¿Que qué? ¿Qué ella la había dejado? ¿Al amor de su vida? ¿A Quinn? ¿A la persona que era el motor de su existencia? ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible del todo!

-Pe..Pe…-Intentó tartamudear algo, hacer un inciso pero Quinn la cortó enseguida siguiendo con el relato de los hechos.

-Sé que estuve insoportable Rachel –Admitió –Sé que aguantaste mucho más de lo que aguantaría cualquier persona –Rió con resignación –¡Yo misma te hubiera enviado a la mierda mucho antes si la situación hubiera sido al revés! ¿Sabes? Así que después de recapacitarlo, de pensarlo mucho, de hablarlo con mi psicóloga admito al cien por cien qué me dejaras, que te cansaras de mí, que tomaras esa decisión….Que no pudieras más con la presión que ejercí sobre ti…

-¡Pero yo te quiero Quinn! ¡Joder yo te amo! –Salieron repentinamente de sus labios, y no, esta vez no se le escapó, esta vez lo dijo con todas las consecuencias sin importarle ni el dónde ni el cuándo.

La rubia dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla.

-Y yo a ti Rachel…-Respondió con dulzura -Sabes que también te quiero ¿Cómo cómo no voy a quererte con todo lo que hemos vivido juntas? -Apuntó- Y por eso no era justo Rachel…No se hace daño a la persona que amas, no se le trata como yo te traté….Te forcé a que me dejaras porque yo no tenía el valor suficiente y encima te culpé por ello.

-¿Dejarte? ¿Pero cómo me rendí? ¿Cómo mierda me rendí Quinn? –Refutó alterada, dejando el vaso enérgicamente sobre la mesa, levantándose desesperada del sofá, colocándose las manos sobre la cabeza y mostrando la espalda a la rubia intentando digerir ese mal trago.

A Quinn esa reacción de su ex le sonó a una especie de auto reproche. La miró y a la vez entendió y no entendió esa reacción porque el caso era que hacía tres años que no estaban juntas ¿A qué venía entonces tanto drama?

-Rachel….-La llamó despacio para que se girara.

-¡Hostia Quinn! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos te dejé escapar? ¿Cómo? –Volvió de nuevo esta vez girada de caras a ella –¡Explícamelo maldita sea porque no lo entiendo!

-¿Es…Estás llorando Rachel? –Preguntó al verla con las lágrimas a punto de brotar -¿Pero qué…Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre Rachel? Estás extraña….¿Tienes problemas?

Ignoró totalmente esa pregunta, se concentró en serenarse un poco y no terminar llorando así que echó su pelo hacia atrás y respiró profundo.

Ya que estaba necesita saber todo ¡TODO!

-¿Estás con alguien? –Preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y lo cierto es que sonó brusco, demasiado brusco para el gusto de la rubia que sonrió con sorna.

-Ya empezamos….-Fue lo que soltó entre dientes.

-¿Sí o no? –Volvió a preguntar con énfasis.

-¡Rachel para! ¡Para! –Le ordenó mostrándole su mano a modo de "stop" –Si te vas a comportar cómo las últimas veces que nos hemos visto más vale que salgas por la puerta –Amenazó señalando con sus dedo índice la puerta de salida.

-¿Y cómo Quinn cómo me he comportado si puede saberse? –Preguntó con los labios apretados.

La rubia frunció con fuerza el ceño, su paciencia estaba al borde del derrame. Ya le parecía extraño que Rachel no estuviera en las andadas, no pudo reprimirse.

-¡Cómo una imbécil Rachel! ¡Así te has comportado! ¡Cómo una imbécil que no acepta que no podemos estar juntas sin hacernos daño! –Se desahogó – Entiendo que después de que me dejaras te arrepintieras, entiendo que hayas tenido dudas si has hecho bien o mal o que te hayas sentido celosa porque yo y Al…..-Calló por no volver a pronunciarla– Pero ¿No ves que no merece la pena que tú y yo seamos pareja? No sabemos llevarlo Rachel… !Terminamos siempre chocando en el mismo punto!

-¿Qué punto? ¡Qué punto! ¿Qué punto Quinn? ¿Tu discapacidad? –Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer que ocho, diez o doce años después ese era un problema aún sin resolver entre ellas.

-¿¡Qué sino!? –Gritó -¡No sabemos gestionarlo! –Matizó a voces.

-¿Pero cómo es posible qué no camines aún? –Reaccionó repentinamente Rachel para sorpresa de la rubia que no la entendía en absoluto -¡Oh dios mío Quinn! ¡Joder!Mierda! ¡Estamos en el 2032 por el amor de dios! ¡En el jodido 2032! ¿Cómo cojones no caminas? ¿Es qué la medicina no avanzado nada? ¿Es que los médicos se han vuelto unos "retarders"? ¿Es qué no hay solución? ¡Hostia! ¡Es que no puedo creérmelo! ¿Y las células madres? ¿Y el mapa genético? ¿Y los avances…

Y Quinn la siguió observando de forma incrédula, oyendo, viendo cómo Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el salón cual perturbada mental preguntándose a voz en grito cómo era posible estar en el 2032 y que no hubiera solución

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se cuestionaba la rubia ¿Estaba borracha de nuevo? No podía ser…No….Rachel no olía a alcohol.

-Rachel….-La nombró para llamarla la atención, cosa que fue inútil porque la morena no prestaba atención sumergida que estaba en su propio discurso –Rachel….-Repitió- ¡Rachel! –Gritó finalmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué Quinn? ¡Qué! –Respondió repetidas veces alzando los brazos ofendida porque la interrumpiese.

-Rachel no te mortifiques….Lo probamos todo…-Explicó -Visitamos durante años los mejores especialistas, me sometí a las pruebas más innovadoras, fuimos a los mejores hospitales…."_No hay solución sin riesgo_ "¿Recuerdas? ¿Pero que te ocurre? Parece como si todo lo hubieras olvidado

La morena sólo levantó los hombros cómo respuesta y Quinn siguió hablando.

-Tú no…Tú no quisiste aceptar que yo pudiera morir en aquella operación tan supuestamente revolucionaria -Dijo entrecomillando con los dedos _revolucionaria_ -No dejaste que entrara a quirófano…Y yo por aquél entonces no….No te lo perdoné y descargué mi ira y frustración sobre ti….Ahí es dónde empezaron nuestros grandes problemas, nuestra pesadilla cómo pareja porque yo no te lo perdoné y te machaqué y machaqué y machaqué día y noche sin cesar hasta que….joder Rachel hasta que me dejaste ¡Y no te culpo! Supongo que yo no quería ser más carga para ti y no tenía el valor de dejarte...Y joder ahora lo comprendo...De veras que por fin comprendo que lo hicieras…-Dijo avergonzada ante el recuerdo de su difícil comportamiento.

-¿Pero cuanto hace de eso Quinn? Y es más….¿No puedes operarte ahora? ¿No hay más avances?

-¿Pero cómo qué cuanto hace? –Frunció el ceño cortándola – ¡Cuatro años! -Respondió –Me estás asustando ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Dijo extrañada -¡Además no! ¡No quiero operarme ya Rachel! ¡No quiero seguir con ese tema! ¡No quiero más visitas ni médicos ni milagros! ¡Eso nos desgastó! ¡Tú insistencia en qué yo volviera a caminar nos desgastó muchísimo! ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

Y de nuevo la morena ignoró esa última pregunta.

-¿Y ahora me has perdonado Quinn? –Cambió de tema de inmediato, necesitaba tener una idea de cómo estaban en ese presente del 2032.

La rubia resopló.

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta Rachel….-Dijo mirándola a los ojos -La pregunta correcta es si tú te has perdonado a ti misma…Porque sé ….-Cerró los párpados como pensando si era correcto lo que iba a decir o no -Mierda Rachel lo sé por Santana ¿Ok? –Delató al fin-Sé que no lo estás pasando nada bien, soy consciente que no encajas bien el tema de que me haya enamorado de mí psicóloga…Pero ya hace un año que estoy con Alison Rachel… Ella me apoya, después de todo ese tiempo que he estado sola he encontrado de nuevo a alguien en mi vida…!Joder nos hemos enamorado Rachel!….Yo te quiero, siempre voy a quererte y lo sabes….Pero me he enamorado de ella y tienes que empezar a superarlo –Sentenció finalmente.

Rachel aunque empezase a atar cabos no pudo evitar taparse la boca de pura impresión al escuchar cómo de los labios de Quinn salía que se había enamorado de otra persona. No podía aceptarlo, digerirlo, no podía ser cierto.

Respiró profundo, muy profundo, jamás pensó en encontrarse un futuro así, jamás de la vida. No entraba en las quinielas que ellas dos no estuvieran juntas, no entraba en los planes de Rachel en absoluto. Eso era lo último.

No podía dejar de pensar que estaban bien, en mayo del 2020 habían ido a la playa, se habían dicho lo mucho que se querían tumbadas en la arena… ¿Cómo diablos pudo todo torcerse tanto? ¡Joder para ella había sido ayer mismo!

¿Cómo era posible que Quinn se hubiera enamorado de otra persona?

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar se acercó a Quinn que no dejaba de clavarle esos ojos avellana en su rostro, se acercó a la rubia y ésta no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerase al tener a Rachel tan cerca….La morena se medio agachó, para volver a estar a la altura de sus ojos, para poder formularle la pregunta del millón de dólares, para poder ver bien su reacción.

-Contéstame a una cosa Quinn….-Le dijo acercándose tanto que incluso podía escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón de la rubia -Te excusas con el pretexto de que eras una carga para mí….Te escondes detrás de esa afirmación que es completamente "_falsa" _ -Y dijo _falsa_ con retintín porque si de algo estaba segura y así lo sentía Rachel, era que para ella jamás su chica fue una carga ni en el pasado ,ni en el presente ,ni en el futuro, ni tan siquiera si hubieran vivido juntas diez vidas enteras hubiera sido una carga para ella porque sencillamente la amaba con devoción.

-Rachel déjalo estar…Ahora ya es tarde...Déjalo pasar –La cortó intentando no dar más vueltas al tema.

-Déjame terminar por favor –Exigió si sonar demasiado dura - Quinn si…Si realmente crees que eres o eras una carga para mí porque… ¿Por qué para _ella_ no te lo consideras? –Le preguntó intentando encontrar algún sentido a toda aquella locura.

Rachel observó plano a plano en todo momento a su chica, notó cómo la rubia tragó saliva, y por la cara que le mostró supo que Quinn sopesaba la idea de si decirle algo que claramente no le iba a gustar.

-Quinn no te cortes…Dímelo ¿Porqué no te consideras entonces una carga para Alison? –Repitió de manera insistente pero lo más tranquila que pudo sonar. Necesitaba respuestas.

-Sabes de sobra la respuesta Rachel….La conoces….¿Para qué mas rencor? Déjalo ya –Contestó sorprendiéndola.

Tal vez, quizás era cierto, era probable que la Rachel del 2032 supiera perfectamente la razón pero la Rachel del 2020 no tenía ni idea y necesitaba entenderlo así que sonrío con nerviosismo y le solicitó que por favor se lo dijera.

-Necesito oírlo Quinn…Una vez más…Una vez más y mataré el tema….Te lo prometo.

La rubia cogió aire, la miró de frente y sus ojos pardos se tornaron más oscuros de lo normal.

-Porqué ella no me envió un sms el 8 de mayo del 2012 Rachel. Por eso no me considero una carga para Alison –Afirmó sin titubear, bastante fría y dejó a la morena literalmente muda.

Rachel se irguió de nuevo en pie sin decir palabra y notó cómo su corazón se estrujó al oír esas palabras….Acaso entonces…¿Jamás Quinn le había perdonado? ¿Era una imperdonada en el año 2020? ¿En su realidad? ¿En su verdadero presente? ¿En su día a día?

Shock, era el estado de Rachel, en el fondo estaba en shock aunque Quinn no se diera cuenta a priori y siguiera hablando.

-¿Lo ves Rachel? ¿Te das cuenta después de tres años? ¿Te das cuenta de porque no estamos bien cómo pareja? ¿Te das cuenta de cómo siempre regresamos a ese punto…. sin "_retorno"_?

Y esa frase resonó en la mente de Rachel tantas y tantas veces que por unos instantes creyó que estaba hasta en el mismísimo infierno. Y debía estarlo, porque una calor intenso comenzó a invadirla de pies a cabeza, un temblor en sus piernas la atrapó…

-Rachel….¿Rachel te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Rachel…..!Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel vigila! –Gritó intentando que la morena no se hiciera demasiado daño.

Y simplemente Rachel….Se desmayó.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Este capítulo lo he titulado Unforgiven (Sin perdón) en honor a mis amados Metallica que tanto me inspiran.**

**¡Gracias por los rw y alertas! Espero os guste esta historia.**

**¡Bessis!**

**KLAVIER**


	7. ¿Tiempo o destino?

Totalmente desorientada se removió una dos incluso tres veces y una discusión de fondo oyó, unas voces en la lejanía discutiendo entre ellas de manera aceleradas, sobresaltadas, sin llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo….Unas voces de la cual sólo reconoció una, la de Quinn.

Rachel yacía tumbada en la cama de una habitación, se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras y un intenso dolor de cabeza seguía instalado en ella dándole punzada tras punzada sin remordimiento ni tregua. Sin abrir los ojos se tocó la cabeza con una de sus manos, intentando mitigar con ese gesto ese dolor que tanto le aturdía y procurando orientarse porque lo cierto era que estaba totalmente desubicada ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Había perdido el conocimiento? ¿Había sido todo un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿En serio Quinn no la había perdonado? ¿Todo lo ocurrido era real o fruto de un mal sueño? Demasiadas preguntas para alguien que había caído desplomada en el suelo hacía dos escasas horas.

El caso era que aquella discusión de fondo había sido su despertar. Esos gritos, esos reproches entre dos voces femeninas habían provocado que Rachel poco a poco abriera los ojos y regresara al mundo real. Se reincorporó poco a poco y quedó sentada sobre la cama durante unos minutos, esperando pacientemente a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la poca luz que en esa habitación transitaba y por fin tuvo claro donde estaba pues se dio cuenta que era la habitación de invitados o mejor dicho su propia habitación de invitados pues para Rachel aquella seguía siendo su casa.

No pudo evitar seguir oyendo como Quinn y esa otra persona seguían enzarzadas en esa discusión. Afinó el oído todo lo que pudo y se dio perfectamente cuenta de cuál era la causa de dicha disputa y enfrentamiento: Ella.

-Lo que no comprendo Quinn….Lo que no me entra en la cabeza es….¿Por qué diablos le has dejado entrar en casa? –Reprochaba una voz de tono suave pero con una entonación de seguridad bastante pronunciada.

Rachel pudo escuchar claramente cómo su chica resoplaba, un resoplo que ella conocía a la perfección, un resoplo de cansancio de desesperación de ir llegando al límite.

-¡Alison! ¡Alison joder hacía seis meses que no la veía! –Se defendió lo que parecía por enésima vez –¿No lo entiendes? Y sigue siendo Rachel, es mí ex y tienes que entender que al fin y al cabo ella y yo hemos vi….-Pero fue cortada en su justificación.

-¡Exacto Quinn! ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Rachel! ¿Es qué acaso te has olvidado de cómo se comportó? ¿Es que te has olvidado de los numeritos que nos montó? ¿De sus gritos? ¿De sus insultos hacia mí?

-¡Por supuesto que no cielo! ¡Claro que no!

-¡Pues cualquiera lo diría! –Reprochó.

-Alison ella no estaba bien, no era ella…Joder han pasado seis meses y sé por parte de Santana que está intentado dejarlo…. ¿Y si quizás ha cambiado? ¿Y si lo ha dejado? ¿Y si ya no bebe?

-¡Cielo no me hagas reír! –Saltó- ¿Dejarlo? ¡Cómo si pasan seis años! No es cuestión de que bebiera o no….Es sencillamente que Rachel no lo encaja ¿No lo ves?

Pero Quinn no contestó, no le dio tiempo pues vio cómo Alison desvió la vista detrás de ella e inmediatamente un carraspeo interrumpió aquella última pregunta. Un carraspeo que provenía de la garganta de Rachel que tímidamente se abrió paso hacia el comedor.

-Ho….Hola –Balbuceó rara y tímida mientras veía cómo Quinn se daba la vuelta con la silla para mirarla.

La morena lo había oído todo y la rubia lo supo nada más verle los ojos.

-Rachel hola…-Contestó con la máxima dulzura que pudo mostrar.

En cambio una fulminante y fría mirada por parte de aquella extraña fue lo que la morena recibió como bienvenida. Dos cosas fueron evidentes rápidamente para Rachel, una era que Alison la conocía y dos que Alison detestaba su presencia….Lo que no tenía claro era ¿Por qué?

-¿Có…Cómo te encuentras? –Se interesó enseguida Quinn rodando con su silla para acercarse.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado exactamente? –Quiso saber, pues aún se sentía algo aturdida.

-Te caíste Rachel, te desmayaste….Estábamos hablando y de repente te pusiste algo pálida…bueno más bien te tornaste blanca nuclear –Rectificó-….Parecías un ciudadano de Transilvania jejeje –Rió nerviosa intentando restar importancia al asunto -Fue cómo…cómo si hubieras sufrido una impresión de algo y de repente mientras hablábamos te…

-¿Una impresión Quinn? –Recordó de repente cortando su discurso - ¡Te parece poco que no me hayas perdonado! –Saltó al recordar todo -¿Te parece poca cosa? ¡Joder me estás mintiendo! –La acusó –¡Te pregunto a diario y me lo niegas! –Rachel se desahogaba sin pensar demasiado que habían pasado 12 años de su presente, pero a ella le dolía, le dolía de sobremanera saber la verdad aunque realmente en su interior siempre lo había intuido y estaba claro que ahí radicaban buena parte de sus problemas de pareja -¿Pero por qué no me lo dices Quinn? ¡Dímelo claro! ¡Joder ayer en la playa lo podías haber hecho! Quizás así podemos solucionarlo a tiempo y tú….tú…no estarías con…..!Con ella! –Exclamó refiriéndose claramente a Alison sin nombrarla y sin mirarla.

Quinn la miraba con preocupación, la escuchaba atenta y por la forma que tenía Rachel de expresarse supuso que el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado más de la cuenta porque hablaba de cosas sin sentido ¿Ayer en la playa?

-¿Pero qué dices? Rachel no sigas…Ya sé que tardé tiempo en decírtelo, en confesarme….Pero por favor no sigas hablando como si hubiera sido ayer mismo…!Hace años ya!

-¡Es que lo fue! Es decir….!Para mí lo es! –Rectificó.

-¿Rachel cuándo te largas? ¡Te quiero fuera ya! –Interrumpió Alison la conversación que ambas tenían. Se dirigió a ella de tal forma cómo si la conociera hiciera años. Con confianza.

-¡Alison! –Gritó la rubia reprochándole esa actitud de hostilidad casi infernal.

-¡Quiero que se largue Quinn! ¡Que se pire! –Dijo rápidamente mirando a su chica -¡No quiero tenerte ni un minuto más en mí casa! –Le indicó a Rachel, mirándola sin disimular ni un ápice esa fría mirada que le daba, cosa que irritó a la morena y no pudo morderse más la lengua.

No la conocía, no tenía ni idea de cómo era esa tal Alison e ignoraba por completo lo que había podido ocurrir entre ellas dos en el pasado…o en el futuro…,bueno da igual, el caso es que no pensaba callarse ante tanta impertinencia, no pensaba tolerar que esa tiparraca se dirigiera a ella de ese modo. Ella no era una mala persona, eso Rachel lo tenía clarísimo.

-Oye Alison -La tuteó dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez -También es mi casa ¿Me oyes? Así que relájate ¿Quieres? ¡Relájate! –Refutó sin tener en cuenta que no se encontraba en el 2020 o quizás si lo tuvo….Pero le dio exactamente igual.

-¿Tú casa? ¿Tú casa dices? –Se jactó ante esa afirmación a la vez que se acercó varios pasos hacia la morena para encararse a ella con más que dudosas intenciones.

Quinn se interpuso en medio, ella era conocedora del odio que se tenían y el lenguaje no verbal que Alison mostraba lo decía todo.

-¡Alison por favor! –Le solicitó –Te lo ruego…Déjala…¿No ves que sigue aturdida? ¿No ves cómo habla? No tiene ni pies ni cabeza lo que dice…

-¡Estará bebida Quinn! ¡Es una jodida borracha sin remedio! –Escupió porque sí.

-¿Qué yo qué? –Se señaló así misma la morena con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

–¡Alison! Déjanos a solas por favor…Deja que hable con ella –Pidió Quinn intentando que todo el mundo se calmase.

La chica que seguía desafiando a Rachel con la mirada, desvió la cabeza hacia abajo para observar a la rubia y comprendió que su chica no estaba pasando un buen rato y eso era lo último que ella quería. Respiró profundo, se agachó a su altura para cogerla con ternura de una de sus manos y habló lo suficientemente alto para que Rachel la oyera.

-De acuerdo cariño...Pero estaré en el despacho ¿Ok? –Dijo dando un beso a su mano -Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Eh? No dejes que te manipule Quinn… Bastante mal lo has pasado ya…Bastante mal –Afirmó.

Y acto seguido no se cortó un pelo y buscó los labios de Quinn para besarla y para dejarle bien claro a la morena que Quinn era de ella y que ahora ella pertenecía a Quinn.. En el momento de reincorporarse volvió arrasar a Rachel con aquellos ojos negros que tenía dejándole bien claro que estaría a pocos de metros de ella y que por lo tanto la vigilaba.

Un silencio incómodo quedó en aquél salón nada más que Alison salió de allí. Esperaron un par de minutos para calmarse, había demasiada tensión en aquél comedor, podía hasta mascarse.

-Lo siento Rachel…Ella solo trata de protegerme –Disculpó la actitud de su chica rompiendo ese silencio a los pocos segundos.

-Me lo imagino…-Aceptó resignada -¿Tan…Tan mal terminamos Quinn? –Preguntó.

-¿Rachel sigues bebiendo? –Fue directa de nuevo sin contestar a esa última cuestión, pero es que ya lo dudaba, por la manera en la que Rachel hablaba y actuaba lo dudaba.

Otra vez con el tema de la bebida. Quinn ya se lo había preguntado cuando la encontró enfrente de su portal pero Rachel había pasado por alto esa observación pues el hecho de ver a Quinn discapacitada le había podido más y esa visión había eclipsado cualquier otro pensamiento.

-¿Qué qué? ¿Qué si sigo be….?¿Có…¿Bebiendo dices? –Atinó a decir de nuevo por esa pregunta.

-¡Sí Rachel sí! Eso he dicho…¿Sigues haciéndolo o no?

-¡No! ¡No Quinn ya no! –Contestó por inercia, le salió automáticamente de sus labios intentando colocarse en ese presente, intentando que no se le notara demasiado que no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba, intentando no descolocar demasiado a Quinn.

-¿Seguro? Porque estás muy rara...Te comportas de manera muy extraña…

-Seguro cie…..Seguro Quinn….Ya no…No lo hago –Afirmó sin realmente saber se seguía haciéndolo.

Quinn respiró profundo. La creyó. Sonrió de medio lado, fue una sonrisa de satisfacción y de orgullo.

-Eso está bien Rachel, de veras me alegro por ti, no me gusta cuando bebes, te pones muy pesada y…y a veces….algo violenta ya sabes –Dijo con un halo de tristeza al recordar.

-Lo…Lo siento Quinn…-Se disculpó puesto que realmente se imaginaba la situación.

Aguardaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Rachel has de pasar ya página ¿Ok?…De hecho creo que ambas hemos de pasar ya página –Indicó la rubia.

-¿Qué quieres decir Quinn con hemos de pasar página? –Preguntó con el ceño totalmente fruncido, sin entender.

-Siéntate por favor…-Le dijo al tiempo que con su mano señalaba hacia el sofá a lo que Rachel obedeció sin rechistar –Rachel…No me ha molestado que vengas ¿ok?, en absoluto, ya te dije que tú y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas y ostras…Siempre voy a quererte y apreciarte…Es inevitable que no tenga ese sentimiento hacia ti…

-Pero….

-Pero esta visita tiene que ser un punto final Rachel…-Sentenció sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que tanto había amado -Yo ahora tengo mi vida encarrilada, soy más o menos feliz y sé que si tú estás constantemente en medio no voy a terminar de…De desconectar de ti ¿comprendes? Y lo necesito Rachel…Necesito desconectar de ti, necesito reescribir mi vida, aún soy joven apenas tengo 38 años…

-Quinn –La cortó viéndola venir -Me estás sugiriendo que…¿Quieres que salga de tu vida? ¿Para siempre? –Tragó saliva.

-Creo que más que sugerir es una _súplica_ Rachel…-Confesó -Creo que de veras lo necesito…Si tú estás recuperada de…bueno de tu problema en estos últimos tiempos…Creo de veras que lo necesito….Alison y yo lo necesitamos cómo pareja.

Negativo. Inaceptable. Rotundamente no. Rachel no aceptaba esa realidad para nada….Y menos cuando tenía el tiempo en sus manos y podía cambiar las cosas.

-Quinn esto no va a quedar así… -Le murmuró.

-Rachel…Rachel por favor…

-Yo te quiero cielo…Y sé que tú me quieres ¡Te lo noto! ¡A ella no la miras cómo me miras a mí! ¡Te pongo nerviosa Quinn! Y….Y…Y en realidad eso de que no me perdonas es….!Eso es estúpido!No es cierto! ¡No puede serlo! ¡Es esa Alison que te ha comido la cabeza cielo! –Soltó de forma tajante.

-Rachel por favor te lo pido: cállate…No lo pongas peor –Le advirtió.

-¿Peor? –Río con amargura - ¿Peor dices Quinn? ¿Más peor aún que esta situación? ¡Yo te amo Quinn y estás con otra! ¡No puede ser peor!Créeme!

-Rachel no…Te lo suplico no digas ni una vez más que me amas…No lo hagas.

-¡No Rachel no! ¡Lo hago! ¡Yo te quiero! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Te quiero! Y te juro que esto no va a quedar así….Yo no concibo mi vida sin ti ¿Ok? Y pienso solucionarlo -Afirmó al tiempo que se levantaba mientras una Quinn miraba incrédula cómo ésta de nuevo he igual que hacía un par de horas caminaba de lado a lado por todo el salón sin entender qué demonios le pasaba –Voy a volver Quinn, voy a regresar y voy a cambiar las cosas…! Porque acabo de darme cuenta que no he enfocado bien el jodido asunto!

-¿Qué asunto Rachel? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué diablos hablas?

-¡Todo Quinn! ¡Todo está mal enfocado! ¡La solución no está en el futuro! ¿No lo ves? ¡Tengo que regresar! ¡Tengo que regresar y hablar bien clarito contigo o….o cambiar las cosas no lo sé! ¡Tú me amas! –La señaló repentinamente de nuevo con su dedo índice - ¡Me amas Quinn y lo sabes, yo lo sé y esa tía que hay en el despacho _de mí casa_ también lo sabe!

La rubia se tapó la cara en claro signo de agotamiento. No podía más. La agotaba, Rachel la agotaba, eran tan tan insistente y tozuda que se desesperaba, aparte de que no entendía una palabra de lo que decía y su paciencia ya se estaba evaporando.

-¿Regresar? ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡No hay regreso Rachel! ¡No hay retorno a lo nuestro! –Gritó desesperada entendiendo que la morena se debía referir a algo así.

-No lo entiendes Quinn...

-¡No! ¡Eres tú que no lo entiendes! –La cortó ya enfurecida- Dices que has dejado de beber pero lo cierto es que te comportas igual que hace un año! ¡Me obligas Rachel! ¡Con tu comportamiento me obligas a perder todo tipo de contacto contigo ¿Entiendes? –Le recriminó.

-¿Mi comportamiento dices? –Se señaló así misma -¡Y tú! ¿Tú comportamiento qué tal cielo? Me…Ayer en la playa me sueltas que me amas, me haces creer que soy la mujer de tu vida y luego resulta que todo tú eres….¿Eres una mentira Quinn? ¿En serio? ¿Qué te ha pasado todos estos años? ¿Es qué el corazón se te distrajo? O ¿Es que nunca llegaste a quererme de verdad? –Preguntó entre dientes -¡Porque no me lo creo! –Matizó.

-¡Rachel lárgate! –Ordenó de buenas a primeras la rubia levantando la voz e ignorando ese último comentario, ya había visto que Rachel no se encontraba en sus cabales y no estaba dispuesta a remover de nuevo toda la mierda pues ya lo había hecho con años de terapia -¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Vuelve a tu guarida! ¡Vuélvete a la calle cuarenta y tres con esquina Blair y déjame! –Le gritó.

Se acabó. No quería ni oír una palabra más. Ya estaba cansada y Alison tenía razón. Rachel no lo encajaba, no superaba el hecho de que ya no estuvieran juntas ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido disculpas? ¡Cientos! ¡Cientos de veces! Para ella fue muy duro admitirle al amor de su vida que sí, que sí le guardaba cierto rencor por aquél 8 de mayo, le pidió mil perdones en su momento, pero era un sentimiento que no podía evitar por mucho que luchase contra él y no iba a permitir que años después se lo volviera a rebozar por la cara con todas las consecuencias que ese recuerdo traía para ella.

-¿Mí guarida? –Cuestionó la morena.

-¡Vamos venga Rachel no te hagas la tonta! ¡Tú guarida sí!

-¿La universidad? –Indagó algo perdida.

-¿Qué universidad? ¡Hablo de tú despacho! ¡Esa guarida donde te recluiste los últimos tres años de nuestra relación! ¡Esa guardia donde estuviste la mayor parte del tiempo pasando de mí puta cara y de nuestra relación! –Le reprochó -¡No soy únicamente yo la mala de toda esta película! ¡Tú también tienes lo tuyo Rachel!

-¿Pasando de ti dices? –Contestó fuera de sí -¡No tienes ni idea Quinn! ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de nada! –Le gritó en la cara -¡No tienes ni puta idea por lo que estoy pasando!

-¿Y crees que yo lo paso bien? ¿Crees que no sigo intoxicada de ti? –Dijo notando como la voz ya se le quebraba.

-¿De mí? ¡Es esa Alison la que te ha intoxicado! –Señaló hacia el despacho.

Y justo en ese momento la nombrada Alison al oír semejante vocerío salió furiosa de dónde se encontraba y al ver las lagrimas de Quinn que ya caían sobre sus mejillas se encaminó decidida hacia Rachel cogiéndola con fuerza por el brazo, con claras intenciones de echarla de su casa a empujones y así lo hizo ante los fracasados intentos de frenarla por parte de la rubia.

-Alison Alison déjala….!Qué le vas hacer daño! ¡Déjala por favor no ves que Rachel no está bien! –Intentó defenderla pero Alison la ignoró.

-¡Lo sabía Rachel sabía que no habías cambiado! –Recriminaba Alison a la morena mientras ésta intentaba zafarse de su fuerte amarre –¡Déjala en paz Rachel! –La amenazó - ¡Estoy harta de tus números! ¡Estoy harta que hagas sentir mal a Quinn y que te metas en nuestra vida! ¡Déjala tranquila si tanto dices que la quieres! ¡Déjala vivir en paz! –Le susurraba con rabia en su oído mientras no la soltaba.

-¡Suéltame! –Gritaba la morena mientras ambas se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

-¡Alison no le hagas daño! –Las seguía Quinn con su silla de ruedas -¡Alison! ¡Alison! –Le advertía.

-¡Fuera Rachel! ¡Fuera , busca ayuda de una maldita vez y desaparece! –Escupió.

Y dicho esto la sacó de casa cómo quién saca la basura. Echó a Rachel de "su" casa cerrándole la puerta en sus narices con un fortísimo portazo el cuál fue el punto de reacción.

Quedó perpleja. Necesitó varios segundos para darse cuenta de todo lo ocurrido...Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la compostura, la realidad, los modales, los nervios….Todo.

"_Serénate Rachel…serénate y tranquilízate con toda esa locura_" Se ordenó así misma.

Quedó unos minutos tras la puerta, intentando que sus pulsaciones volvieran al compás de siempre, forzando que su respiración se pausara, obligando a esos repentinos temblores de manos que le habían invadido minutos antes se pararan…Relajándose.

De pié y a escasos centímetros de la casa no pudo evitar oír de nuevo cómo a gritos Quinn y Alison volvían a discutir en el interior de ella y otra vez ella misma era la causa, y otra vez Quinn en cierto modo la defendía, reprochando a su chica que la hubiera tratado poco más que a un perro…Rachel no pudo ni quiso ni tuvo la intención de frenar ni reprimir que media sonrisa se asomara por su boca. Quinn la amaba…pasara lo que hubiera pasado en esos años que ella desconocía Quinn la amaba porque Rachel así lo sentía….Simplemente tenía que reescribir su historia, cambiar las cosas, no podía dejar que esa espeluznante realidad fuera su futuro.

Analizó la situación cuanto antes

¿Cuál era el nexo de la crisis y el origen de las tormentas Rachel? Se preguntó en su interior.

8 de mayo del 2012 era la respuesta. Estaba claro. Ahora lo veía con nitidez. Después de esa conversación y revelación que su chica le había confesado en la casa lo vio más claro que nunca.

Tenía que regresar cuanto antes a su presente para pensarlo todo bien, además de que quería ver a _esa _Quinn del 2020 y hablar seriamente con ella. Debía ir al 2020 y lo sabía, era consciente de esa obligación pero una curiosidad le tiraba más que ese primer deseo.

Quería verse, necesitaba verse, necesitaba saber qué era de su vida, si realmente esa Rachel del 2032 era esa alcohólica neurótica echada a perder que le habían echo creer porque no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que no? ¿Tan bajo había caído? Necesitaba comprobarlo y verlo, quería testificarlo con sus propios ojos al fin y al cabo tenía tiempo puesto que ella era dueña de él….Aunque no contaba con una posibilidad.

¿Y si no es cuestión de tener todo el tiempo del mundo? ¿Y si simplemente es cuestión de tener tú destino marcado de…. antemano?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Gracias por leer y por vuestros rw y por estar ahí! Espero os guste….ya sé que al igual es un poco lioso pero bueno espero merezca la pena.**

**¡Besis!**

**KLAVIER**


End file.
